A Masonarys sin 2
by wolfy447
Summary: Logan, a senior in high school, discovered a hand written book that belonged to a new student who wrote about the future to prevent it from happening. When he finds out that he and his friends were the main characters he also discovered that The corrupted Freemason who lived in his house prior to him was close to the Tipton family. The gang joins 7 seas high to find out more.
1. open invitation

December first, 2017. Logan sat in the auditorium as the Administrator rambled on and on about state promises that he honestly didnt care about nor had to. James beside him listening attentively, or at least trying too, he couldnt quite grasp the information. Logan's A.C.T scores got him several options but he was quite certain he knew where he was going to go. As he viewed the pamphlet in his hand and scribbled away on a scrap piece of parchment.

 _Standing to his feet as the final bell rang, he noticed that Mason, the new guy, had left behind his tattered journal. The binding was worn and the cover felt like snake skin. It was purple and black with a silver lining. He popped it open to a random page and saw his name... with but little hesitation did this entice him to read more. He noticed quickly that there was information in here that he was quite certain this boy should not know. From the death of Eric Garcia, to the kidnapping of Kendall night. Though his mothers death was the one thing that bothered him most. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few photos of some pages before exiting into the hallway. He noticed the blue striped urban pipeline disappearing behind a corner. He stumbled over his own feet to get to the boy._

 _That night as he lie in his room, which he knew belonged to Patrick, he scrolled through his phone reading this boys horrific novel. Everything from phrase to phrase struck his core. questions bounced around in his head. 'Carlos was innocent?' The Latino had spent two years in Juvenal detention for doing what he did. 'Lucy's father...' Nah that part couldn't be true... he would never bring it up. 'Kendall killed a man...' This Logan could get behind. The next morning he woke up in a cold sweat... He dreamt that Patrick had led him to the basement to find the book. So after he slipped into his white button up and his cakki shorts he went out into the man cave that led to the kitchen. His father busy at his desk typing out some papers. "Morning dad." The man looked back at him and smiled. "Good morning... you okay? You dont look to good." Logan shrugged and just walked out into the kitchen with his head hung low. The nob to the cellar was a little stuck. They didn't go down there. Though after a few hard pushes he got it open._

 _He climbed down ever so slowly and finally reached the bottom of the deep black pit. There were no lights so he used the flashlight on his phone. It shone over several old farm tools outdated by a century, half the stuff down here was burnt. He panned to the meat cooler which was just a wide open walk in with chains dangling from the ceiling all rusty and cold. He gently grasped one of the chain links in his hand and a flash in his head of the vision of himself killing Katie. He held his hand to his mouth and stifled what was trying to come out. Then walked over to the tool table and picked up the 'Reverse Bear Trap' from the original saw series. He shook in his bones. There was still a tooth lodged in one of the gears. He let it out this time and just let it flow. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it... The book._

 _"Logan?" His father asked trotting down the flight of steps. "Logan what are you doing down here?" He shone his light over in the boys direction. "Good god boy whats wrong?" The man knelt down before him and pressed a hand to his jaw. "You're sick my boy... Come on, lets get you back in bed." He looked around the basement and shuddered. "Were going to get this place cleaned out, i dont want you down here." Logan smirked and furrowed his brow. "Im almost eighteen dad... i can handle it." His father looked down at him and snickered a little. "Logan... even i cant handle this." He managed to grab the book before they left the basement. That day he spent looking through it. He saw several things that he was sure had already been covered in the latest 'Anonymous' videos online. One thing that really grabbed his attention was a photograph of the man who owned the house and his son with a family known as the 'Tiptons.' When he saw the name at the bottom of the page in quill ink he pulled out his laptop and typed it in the search bar:_

 _'7 Seas High' He continued to read about the school and listed in the things he could do was a free pre-college program. This captured his interest rather quickly. He could spend the winter there finishing his courses and then get an early start. The 'S. ' seemed to be the perfect place for him. They offered so much. A series of phone numbers were listed including a Mosbey, and a new teacher... 'London Tipton.' He figured the best way to get the information he wanted would be to go to the source. Going back to the book he noticed that written on the next page was an article about the Ministry of magic and how the Tipton family were a very wealthy clan involved in that community. Logan printed off the Pamphlet and closed his laptop sliding his book beneath his bed and laid back down in an attempt to get some more rest._

Looking down a couple of rows he noticed Samantha the new girl he had seen show up at the end of the day on Halloween that year. She was nestled up to a boy, the same boy that had met her on her first day. Freddy Benson. Logan recognized him from the drama department when he had first joined with Jo, which reminded him his next class was biology. The name rang in his head sending him chills down his spine 'Freddy' he shook it off and when the bell finally rang the he acted on instinct and confronted her. "Hey... Sam right? Your the new girl from Seattle. "She has been here a month." Freddy spoke. "Shes hardly new." Sam elbowed him. "But yeah... Whats up." Her eyes glaring at the geeky tech boy but it wasn't like she meant it. Logan pulled out the Pamphlet. "Our first stop is Seattle..." He handed it too her. "Visit your friends back home... maybe they can join us." She looked it over. "Its completely paid for." Logan assured. "And if you dont like it they will pay for you a way home anytime you chose." Sam scrunched up her nose. She was honestly considering it. Her mother had simply abandoned her. She was staying with Freddy, would spend days without coming home and Sam was honestly tired. She looked at Freddy. "I really dont want to end up going alone." Logan kind of pleaded. The girl nodded. "Ill do it... Come on Fred Bag it'll be fun!" She proclaimed. The sophomore was ecstatic but her friend a little hesitant. "I dont know Sam..." She nudged him. "Ill talk Spencer into coming." His face turned into a deep red and he slowly shook his head 'yes.' Logan allowed a wide smile to spread across his face. "Come over tonight... ill put in our applications." He handed Sam his phone with the 'New Contacts' screen opened. She took it from his grasp typing in her number and handed it back to him. "This will be fun."


	2. Chuck it in the Puckett Bucket

Kendall sat in the back corner of his bedroom as all three of his fans whirred to fill the emptiness. He had a vast open room with his queen size bed in the corner and a disco ball handing down from the opposite end of the room. he had replaced all of his lights with Ultraviolet bulbs and his black light was plugged up in front of the door. He even had stranded lights bordering his covered up window and a fog machine he kept going simply to feel the chaos. He only felt normal in chaos. His brother knocked on his door. So The blonde headed boy slowly rose to his feet and slid across the wood flooring on his thick white socks. Passing through his curtains he had in the door way that continued about five feet before reaching the door his door was the only one down this short corridor. James stayed down the other hall. When he opened the door James looked upon his brother with great sorrow. Kendall's soft face in the purple light was more than James could handle. He pushed the boy back into his room and slowly shit the door behind him. Between the curtains which ranged from green, blue, to purple and the door James held Kendall. The fog swirling in the air around them. Directly across the room to the left of the bed was a tall dresser upon which a tall vanity wall lie horizontal up against the window that the timid boy kept covered up. resting in the middle of that was a clock with twelve reflectors on it as well. A picture of Kendall himself on either side of the vanity wall. One of him in a suit and bow tie and the other a more casual. Littered upon his dresser were numerous empty cans of green tea. "I baught you a blue tooth speaker for your birthday last month and you're not using it." James said quietly as they slipped past the curtains. In the left hand back corner there was a cabinet with a computer inside that the Knight boy never used either. on the right hand side closer to the door was a red recliner and a television that Kendall also never used. In front of that right before the foot of his bed was a hollowed out coffee table with a lot of things that Kendall did actually use in it. "I never have anyone to share my music with." His voice cut through the room like glass. A sound James lived for. They sat down in the center of the room. When they were together the weird was normal and the normal was weird... that was just the way they liked it. "I want to take you with me..." James said suddenly throwing Kendall off. "Where are you going?" The modesty in the blonde boys eyes made James heart flutter. "With Logan... were joining this college prep cruise thing." Kendall sat in James lap with his back pressed to the heftier boys chest. James ran his fingers through the younger boys hair. "I can ask mom..." He nuzzled James chin. "She isn't letting you leave her sight, she hates sending you to school especially after what happened." James cooed dropping his digits to the paler boys jawline and pressing his lips to Kendall's forehead. "Maybe she can go to..." James smiled but then his smile became a smirk. "What about Katie?" Kendall turned his whole body to be held by his beautiful brother. "Theres a course there for her too." Kendall remembered Manzana and HeKate he knew his mother, Katie, and Jo were all witches which is why they all felt so strongly for Kendall's character. He understood them.

Logan sat in his living room with his laptop open on the table as he typed away there information. His phone buzzed and he checked it to see that it was a text from James: _Kendall is going, His mother and Katie found something they can sign up for too._ He replied with a simple: _Perfect._ Sam and Freddy were on the floor chatting about her friends in Hollywood that go to some fancy arts high school. Logan vaguely recalled Victorious. His memory was failing him but he was sure it had something to do with the carnival or maybe some oranges and Kendall's mother. He wasn't sure. Camille entered the room. "Whats up losers?" She smiled sitting down and knocking something out from beneath the table. "Whats this?" She asked picking it up. She gasped. "Its a book of spells." Logan attempted to snatch it away from her but unfortunately she reared back angry. "Why would you hide this from me?" Logan stared her down. "Are you a witch?" He asked with little to no emotion. Her face went white. She stood to her feet chucking the book at him. "Screw you geek." Freddy's face scrunched up. Logan held the book in his grasp as he also stood. "Be honest." he asked. She sighed and sat back down taking the book back from him. "A ghost in this house revealed to me my magic in a dream." She opened it and began flipping through the pages. "Patrick?" He asked. Her eyes darted to him. "How..." Logan slipped his hand into his pocket to remove a USB chord and hooked his phone up to his computer. "You need to read this..." He revealed to her the book that he had found. As she read her heart became heavy. "I remember this... i thought it was just a dream." Tears down her face. "I did get to tell her im sorry." Her eyes glued to the screen.

Sam looked at the screen and saw Carly's name. "Who wrote this?" Logan peered over to her. "A boy who showed up the same day you did." The four of them exchanged glances. "We need to invite him." Camille finally said after a long moment of silence. The rest, silently agreed. Mr. Mitchell pulled his coat off of the top rack and slipped his hat on. "Alright y'all ive left an envelope on the counter full of cash... im going on a business trip. Camille are you staying here or going with Logan?" His face curved into a painful status. "Im going with him... gotta keep an eye on him." She winked at her brother. He smiled and nodded. "well in that case... he slipped out his wallet."

"Dad no... im okay..." He gawked at her. "Youre going to need money its a full semester." He grinned and pulled out a couple hundreds and walking over he slipped it into her hands. "Sam... i have spoken to your mother and you are now my responsibility... dont worry you can still see her she just has a lot going on. i have some friends coming over soon with a truck they will help you get settled in. Youre going to need some form of stability in your life." He smiled handing her a couple hundreds. Logan's brow furrowed in confusion as he did not realize his father had this much money. He wasn't going to ask any questions but something about this gave him a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach. When his father left and he actually decided to go into the kitchen he shuffled through the cabinets pulling out a filter for the kurig and a tin full of ground up coffee. As he started the machine he grabbed the envelope his father left for him and opened it. Pulling out 12,000 dollars he gasped and slid it back in sliding it into his pocket. A sudden feeling woe over him and he ran to the basement door shoving it open. This time it opened with an ease and a light was on downstairs. "Hello!" He heard a voice say. "Please... help me..." The voice grew faint and eventually all he could hear were quiet sobs.


	3. Dancing with the moon

Carlos Sat with his back against the base of a tree, out in the cut where no one could find him. The novel 'Dreamcatcher' by Stephen King in his hand, and a crisp apple which he bit into so gently. The wind whistled as it ran past his ears. He sighed looking up to the sky and up above the sun was finally setting. He sat the book down in his lap and reached a hand high above his head in the direction of the moon which seemed so close. He pretended to grab it and pull it closer to his chest.

 _"What are you doing?" Carlos Asked Eric, his intense older brother. "Hey." Eric smiled. "Oh... he looked down at the fist in his chest. "I love the moon... when im alone... she dances with me." The boy stood up. Carlos was about thirteen and Eric was seventeen. The older boy tried to keep it from his brother that he was on drugs but Carlos was no fool. He didn't care... to be honest Carlos himself had some unhealthy ways of dealing with his pain. Carlos reached out a hand. Eric sighed and slipped his own into his back pocket and pulled out a little baggie of white clean powder. "No... put that down... dance with me." Eric laughed and did as his brother asked. The two of them took their places and as Carlos spun into his brothers arms the sun finally slipped beyond the horizon allowing the moon to have all of her glory. "Now..." Carlos spoke. "The moon has two dance partners."_

He opened his eyes to see that he was alone. He let the apple slip from his palm and pulled his knees to his chest. He didn't know what to do. He didn't really have any friends and his family thought he was a murderer. He was just about to get up and go home when Lucy Stone pulled up in her Nova and blew her horn. "Hey!" She beamed. "Carlos right? Get in its freezing out here." She opened her passenger door for him. "Im warm blooded... attracted to the cold." He responded. She simply glared at him till he eventually gave in and got into her car closing the door behind him. "Im on my way to pick up Jo." She smiled. "What were you doing out here?" He, after staring off into the distance for a moment turned to say: "I could ask you the same thing." She made an odd sound with her lips as air escaped her lungs and took a deep breath. "I kind of had this hunch you know... like something told me to drive this way." He didn't question it... neither did she. A voice entered Carlos` head: _Litos... i need you to find Kendall._ Carlos swatted the air around his head like there was a fly and turned around to see Eric in the back seat holding his pointer finger up to his lips. _You need to know what actually happened to me._ His brothers lips did not move there was just a voice in his head. _Kendall needs you... i need you... when they ask you to go somewhere... you go okay? Please..._ Carlos looked at his new friend Lucy. "Hey.. do you know Kendall Knight?" Carlos knew who Kendall was. He was the only one who knew about Kendall besides his family.

 _Carlos walked into the restroom and slipped his shirt off tucking it into his gym bag. Kendall stepped out of one of the stalls slipping and hitting his head on the counter. "Oh my god..." Carlos was at his knees within moments cradling the Knight boy. "Hey hey hey... you okay." A large gash on the boys forehead. Blood seeping down his face. Kendall pushed him away and sat up clutching his face. "No... take it easy buddy." He spoke gently. Kendall couldn't remove his eyes from the boys chest. "Im sorry..." The blonde boy whispered. "No... no..." Carlos reached out. Kendall was a little confused... most guys weren't this quick to be nice. Usually they would laugh at a situation like this. "Im... still adjusting..." Kendall said slowly and cautiously not sure how to explain his delima. "Adjusting..." Carlos encouraged the conversation making the boy feel as comfortable as possible using only his words. Kendall felt like he could share this bit of information. "I uh... i was gone for a while..." Kendalls voice became broken. Carlos recalled a couple of months where he did not see this boy in class after he had gotten used to hearing his heavy breathing whilst he slept through Ms. Delozia`s class. "Where did you go?" Carlos asked. "A place i hope you never have to see." Kendall's eyes were full of such sorrow. Carlos... without much effort understood everything he needed to. Having been to juvvy and met some victims before he knew how to address this situation. "You... are..." He looked down and gathered his thoughts before looking back taking his shirt he had just removed and wiping Kendall's face... "Beautiful." He licked his lips and Kendall simply starred._

That was the only time they had ever held a full conversation but Carlos remembered it like he wrote the story. "Yeah... i love Kendall... he is a bit shy though." She tilted her head and he shrugged. "Do you know where he is?" She looked over at him with a premiscuis grin. "You like him..." He scoffed. "Yeah..." returning his vision to the window and watching the trees fly by. "Well you are in luck because im taking Jo to Logan's house and They're doing something... i think a cruise is involved im not sure she sounded frantic." Carlos smiled. "I think we might be joining them." He turned back around to see his brother smiling. Then Eric altogether vanished. Though Carlos was certain he would see him again soon.


	4. Replacements and recruits

"Logan." His voice snapping the stunned pale boy out of his thoughts. He turned to see James standing in the doorway, jacket still on and a bag toted over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Logan shook his head 'no'. Though he closed the door to the cellar and walked away from it any how. What his father was doing was beyond his control, for now...

Mason was alone sitting atop a cliff looking down over at the waters below. Everything in him wanted to lean forward and let gravity have its magic. Though he could not. Looking out over the waters he knew he had to be out there. On the wide open sea. Continuing his story. These teenagers had no clue how important they are. They were the Greek gods trapped in a paralysis of the twenty first century. James(Aphrodite) Logan(Athena) He could ramble on and on making comparisons. History had been repeating for far to long. These creatures were to be tested to the entirety of what he had to offer. He was, however, quite certain Kendall represented Ares... his internal wrath. Despite the book he wrote was what kept them alive... Every detail was true. This journal which he had in his grasp was their eternity. He drew new life from death. His ink is his weapon. though now, after completing his task he was granted with another. He could now speak things into existence but only if the story required it so. The story was beyond the pages now so the other characters had to do some writing. He stood to his feet and turning on his heel he felt the slight crumbing of dirt beneath him. A boat was docking in the far distance. He swan dove into the waters backwards flipping and disappearing beneath the surface without so much as a ripple.

Lucy stone (Nyx) The goddess of night. Born of Chaos and giving birth to lightness... She was sitting on the front porch with a cigarette between her lips. She never smoke but now was as good a time as any. Carlos had gone inside but only to put his stuff down he felt energies there that were not acceptable. He sat next to her and she passed him the Newport. He dragged and passed it back. "Whats your deal with the moon?" She asked. He looked up at her. "I've always had a connection to the one thing that never abandons you. the moon is always there... she might hide for a day or so but she never leaves... Darkness is the only time i enjoy to be awake." Mason stepped out of the trees and walked towards them. They stood up in unison. He stopped before them smiling: His greatest works of art. "You two be complete... the others still have much to learn. Might i see the cellar of the house?" He spoke like they should know him... Carlos knew him... Carlos went with it. Whilst he nod Lucy did not agree "Excuse me but who are you?" He looked at her. "You've had nightmares about me Lucy dont be naive" It was spoken... she moved out of the way and they allowed the god of purgatory to reenter this forsaken ground. As he entered the building he spoke. "I've always hated Freemasonry." He slumped his coat on the rack Logan's father used. Then entered the living room. "Kendall... would you follow me please?" The boy sitting on the floor in the corner looked up at him with sad eyes. Then rising to his feet the two of them ascended to the kitchen. "Whats down there?" The blonde asked his new friend. "Your next test..." The night boy listened to the words and peered down the long and dark flight of stairs. He felt like he needed to go. Mason began to cast his voice into Kendall's head. The taller boy in the zip up hoodie had no choice but to do everything he was told.

 _Kendall, with no weary attitude about the subject of the matter, began to climb down the stairs and once he was about three steps in he looked back to see that there was no door. There was only darkness. He took a deep breath and allowed the intensity of the music built into these walls by Lucifer himself to guide him. Upon reaching the bottom step he peered over at a messy meat cooler. Blood was on every wall. Inside and outsides of countless bodies scattered. He saw before him dangling in the air, Sams mother. . She was tired and weak. a stitch along her lower stomach. "Replace her kidney Kendall... with one of yours." He heard Mason loud and clear. "You dont have much time she is dying." Kendall got to the woman and looking over at the table of tools made his decisions. A scalpel for her... a dagger for him. He stood before her in the low lighting of the cooler the redness reflecting on his face as he rose the blade high above himself and then pulling it down he sank it into himself. A deep anger wove itself into Kendall. A hatred for everything he had to endure in this house. He remembered being tied up down here several times... he wasn't quite sure if his insides were his own and his theory was proven correct when he pulled out the kidney he was to give to her. A loud scream and a growl from deep inside his stomach. Blood gushing onto the floor. He sat the kidney in the bucket and took his scalpel and sliced open the wires in her stitches. She groaned but could do no more than that. He then sank his hand inside to feel the emptiness. Feeling the perfect spot he lowered her chains and she sank to the ground. grabbing the kidney her quickly stitched it back inside her. Clip.. clip... zip... then reattaching the wires he slumped back coughing. Air left his lungs and he lie there in a pool of his own blood._

Mason climbed down the stairs looking at the first story he ever spoke into existence. It was beautiful. He now had to save Kendall but the story line needs another character. James... Carlos... Logan would work best he is the only one with any skill around here... but how to get him into the basement? A spirit appeared before Mason. It was Patrick. "uh..." The boy froze. "I know..." Sad Patrick. "It was too late for me... but it isn't for him..." He had in his hand a jar. "Its his i assure you." Patrick walked over and did his magic on the knight boy. The next time the blonde boy would wake up would be in the tub upstairs full of ice. When Patrick was finished he walked back over to Mason. "My fight is not with you... i respect everything you're doing... i just wanted to be set free." Mason took the hands of the saddened spirit. "I promise... i will come back for you." With a smirk the dead boy held out his pinky. "Lets make it official." A wicked quiet laugh from Manzanas soul. "Bound by the spirit." They linked their smallest fingers and nodded. Then the whole vision disappeared.

Kendall woke up harshly and in a fair amount of pain. He wasn't bleeding anymore and his stitches had been done to perfection. He looked in the vanity wall, unshattered he saw himself the way he was a small voice coming from behind the glass. if he hadn't known any better hed say it was Jo. He turned on the faucet and ran water along his face. Then left the bathroom like nothing ever happened. Though wiht how he was feeling he was ninety percent sure he had James blood coursing his veins


	5. The destruction and recreation of london

London, with a faded expression resting on her exposed face... no makeup... no lash... just her plain, beautiful face. She peered up from her lap viewing the destruction of the once great Diagon alley. She sighed and wiped away at some ash that had found its way onto her blouse. Standing to her feet she pulled her quill from behind her ear and opened her journal. writing in its pages: _i miss you._ The words faded as quickly as she got them down... appearing below: _you will see me soon._ A smile faintly spread across her face and she tucked her journal in her bag. She walked past the leaky cauldron, now rubble on the ground. Bricks every which way. She approached a series of buildings still in tack and pushed through a door. Walking through a crowd of distraught people she smiled at them as she passed. They collected themselves, some people were wrapping bandages around other people. Some were just sitting there sad. She came to a little girl. "Hi Chloe." The red headed little girl with bouncy curls looked up at London with a deep sadness. "There is someone coming to see you." Chloe tilted her head as if to say 'who?' London's smile grew as she looked up to see a tall boy with slick brown hair shirt tucked only behind the buckle, and a a blonde preteen with paint lathering her overalls. With them was a dog. A mixed breed probably husky. "Stan!" Chloe cried as she bolted from her seated position to hug the animal. "Hey kiddo." Said the dog. "Are you okay?" Chloe nodded. She had been in town to buy her items for her first year at Hogwarts. Having only gotten her books she was fortunate to have been outside when the explosions started.

Another man appeared behind them. " ?" London was struck with awe. "London!" He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other for what felt like forever. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "We need you?" He looked at the kids with the dog. "Were opening a program at our school for young witches and wizards... Chloe is your first student... if you accept?" She looked down at Chloe. "Please..." She begged. London nodded with smiles streaming down her face. "Of course." Mr. Mosbey redirected her attention to him. "You will never believe what happened." She eyed him questioningly. "What?" They began to leave the building and London pulled along a dull beat up suitcase. This wasn't typical for when Mosbey last remembered her she was still glitz and glamour. She grew up alot working for the ministry of magic. Now they faced a frightful foe far worse than Lord Voldemort ever dreamed of being. They exited out into a normal looking alley and with the kids behind them still chattering he turned to her. "The Martins are on board." He half smiled and she felt a little worried. "No.. now is not a good time for them Mr. Mosbey... they need to be safe..." He cut her off. "This boat is the only safe place for your kind." She stopped. And thought for a second. "What are you talking about?" He sighed and they rounded a corner to see the boat docked. She basqued in its glory. She had missed it. " bore a set of twins." She laughed at his comment. "Thats so exciting- WAIT! That means..." He nodded. "Yes... Cody has two magical sons." She almost fainted from her excitement... she could finally tell her friends her darkest secret.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Maddie asked Parker as she tightened the straps on his back pack. "Im a little scared... why are you leaving me?" She sighed... "I cant stay because... im not... special. Not like you." They stood on the deck of the boat as passengers flurried in and out. Behind them Londond could be seen walking onto the boat with Mr. Mosbey behind him the jennings family. He saw Chloe. She waved at him and he waved back. Then his eyes lit up as his other sister climbed the stairs her long perfect hair glimmering in the sunlight. "Look." He said to maddie. She turned to see... "Liv?" the girl gasped and ran over to the two of them hugging them both tightly. "Why are you here?" asked Maddie.

liv couldn't be honest. She was there because hollywood was behind a lot of the Freemason crimes. She needed to hide, she was on the witness protection program. "Im on vacation!" She cried. Maddie eyed her curiously. "What about you?" Maddie turned to look at Parker but continued talking to her twin sister. "This is uh... Parkers first day at 7 seas high." Liv shreiked. "AHHH! we get to spend the holidays together!" Maddie grabbed her sisters wrist and pulled her to the side. "Parker is uh... hes a wizard. i know you know they are real... he is going to school here... You need to keep an eye on him okay." Liv nodded. She knew a lot more than she let on. Joey stood at the edge of the doc waving at his sister. "Maddie i really dont want to stay on this boat..." She had a look of fear in her eyes. "Then walk away... 'Maddie'." Maddie said to her twin sister winking. "I know why your here... ill take your place. Go with joey." Liv looked back. "What?" The diva was confused. "No one here knows anything about you... ill take your place." Maddie gestured for her to go. "The boats about to leave. I have to stay in the witness protection program are you leaving or not 'Maddie'?" Liv did as her sister asked turning back to whisper in her ear. "I love you Mads..." They hugged. "Be good... 'Maddie'." With that liv walked off the boat with her new alias 'Maddie' now Maddie was 'liv'. This was going to be an exciting winter season.

* * *

London, with a shaky hand twisted the nob to her old room. It opened with an ease. Her stuff was all there and so was... "Bailey!" The two girls shrieked and ran to each other. "Your kids are!"

"Yeah and you are a!"

"Yeah!" London pulled away looking at her beautiful best friend. "You haven't changed a bit ms. Pickett... ah i mean mrs. Martin!" Bailey beamed her pearly whites. "Yeah... i married Zack." London's face quickly changed into a devastated look. "Im kidding." She laughed. "Gave me a heart attack." The two girls sat down and finally touched base with an odd subject. "So... you never were allowed to tell me..." Bailey had a scrunched up look on her face. "no..."London sighed clasping her hands into her lap. "You mean... that whole time... you were never really dumb... i know it wasn't all an act." London beamed at her. "Of course not... it started that way but you all became very important to me... i did go to school here to learn about the muggle world. My father owned gringots but only for a short period of time... He is uh... hes gone now." she sighed looking away. Bailey stood to her feet. "I hate to sound hateful London but... was more of a father to you than ever thought about trying to be." London rose up and nodded. "You're right... i love Marion." She gathered some stuff from her nightstand. turning to look back before leaving she said. "Are you coming? ill need an assistant to help me teach the muggle stuff because girl... i dont know?" Poor thing never grasped anything that wasn't shared between worlds. "Oh and ill need Cody too."


	6. Pretty

It was around midnight. The fourth day of December and we had just docked in Seattle. London was flipping through the pages of her journal and scribbling down some ideas. Those ideas would vanish in the blue ink she wrote them in reappearing in a permanent green. Behind her her magic mirror that she had gotten from her father long ago had one crack in it. The lights around it flashed faintly and she couldn't stop looking at it. She sighed as she stood up and bent over to flip the switch off when she got a special feeling. In twenty days they would be celebrating a fairly significant holiday. She rose back up keeping an eye on her mirror and slid her wand out of her boots. "Lumos." And from the tip of her wand a spark flew into the face of the mirror. It shone brightly for just a few seconds enough for her to shield her eyes. When the lights dimmed down she saw that they had been replaced by a number of small blue and purple lights her favorite compared tot he traditional red and green. She was surrounded by green since she had been selected into Slitherin house. Christmas was a special time of year she was so happy to be able to share with Marion again. He truly was a father to her. She looked over at her phone and got an idea. She knew that Cody could help out with teaching the young magical kids the basics of the muggle world and bailey was a perfect assistant but she needed someone who just knew things. She picked up the phone and dialed an old friend. "Hi..." She smiled as she had gotten an answer. "I need some help..." She shuffled across the floor to pick up a picture of professor treloni old and grey. "Someone very dear to me has recently passed." She spoke calmly and proceeded to set the frame next to the mirror. "There was a bit of Chaos that took place at my old school. im sad to say she didn't make it..." Raven Baxter was more than delighted and responded with. "Booker was a little broken when he got his letter only to be told the school was destroyed... it sounds awesome." London beamed her pearly white teeth in the mirror saying: "I mean you wont be designing anything but..." Raven laughed at her statement. Having been promoted back home already she assured London that it was winter and she doesn't make winter clothes... she had nothing to do for the holiday season.

* * *

Carly was out by the doc with her brother Spencer and they patiently waited for Sam and her new friends to arrive. The boat was decked out with Christmas lights and tiny trees. The shay siblings were more than excited as to how they would spend this whole season together. It had been a long time since she had seen Sam and a little disturbed by her nightmares about her. It was then she noticed Logan, His tall lanky walk wrapped up in a thin hooded long sleeve shirt. Behind him two shaggy headed boys she would mistake for brothers being James and Mason... As well as rock-star Lucy in a black leather jacket and Jo in a snug blue sweater. Kendall had Katie on his Shoulders and their mother was right behind them. Then finally Sam and Freddy. A boy she didn't recognize but both she and her brother were thrown off guard. Sam was in a yellow hoodie and Freddy a brown sweater vest over a long sleeve black shirt.

When Sam and Carly made eye contact nothing else matter. They ran to each other and fed off the embrace like they needed it to survive. No one paid attention for they all had gathered their suitcases and passed them onto the ship by the carriers. "All Hogwarts passengers this way!" Yelled a man a few boards down. He swung a lamp which every felt before their time. Raven knelt down tying bookers bag across his shoulder. "Are you excited?" She smiled. "now that you're coming with me yeah." He gave a half smirk and the two of them boarded the boat followed by Katie and Mama knight, Camille was running behind but made it just in time to toss her luggage into the last carrier and board the boat. Chelsea walked over with Nia and her own child as well as the girl from next door a raunchy flight risk named Tess who acts much like Sam used to when she was that age.

The rest of the troops piled onto the main deck. Kendall was immediately overwhelmed with a sickening feeling. The lights, the making merry. He felt like a dark horse that just walked onto the set of 'My Little Pony.' A sinful masterpiece disguised as a silly kids show. It was terrifying. He needed to bring the darkness to the light and balance this shit out. He snapped. The first person he saw was Maddie. He snatched her by her hair and slammed her head against the counter top of the smoothie bar. Bashing her head harder and harder as her brain matter spewed out onto the floor. They had taken off by now and they werent heading back. He growled harshly and jetted out into the night scurrying away within the shadows. little to anyone's knowledge he was headed for the wheel house. The captains quarters.

Parker knelt down to his sisters body. He fought back tears pulling his wand out of his pocket. Surrounded by muggles he rested the tip of the elk antler against her face. It healed but she was gone. He rose his face to the moon and howled. Miles and miles away Liv heard him and she too rose her face to the sky to Howell. Kendall was standing just outside the door. The light inside shining just in front of his face without touching him. A security guard stepped out lighting a cigarette and pulling out his phone. He was calling his wife. She didn't answer. A flash in kendalls head revealed what she was up to. His mistress was being devoured on their king size by their neighbor. The blonde choked out a laugh and the man turned around. With a swift twist the security guard lie on the ground with his neck snapped. Kendall grabbed his gun, a too he would rarely ever use, then kicked the boy into the icy cold waters. Spinning on his heel he entered the room and sank a few holes into the captain and his troops. He locked the door and rerouted the ship. They were now headed for the Bermuda Triangle, the one place he was absolutely sure he could get away with mass slaughter.


	7. Desire

Manzana walked down the main hall as people scurried passed him. They were running from something. They felt the music as he entered the room. It infiltrated their ears with its intensity. He was n hero he was merely the writer. His purple skin glowing in the dim lighting of the ships many lanterns. Witches and wizards behind him ready to back him up. Though he wasn't here to battle... He was here to shed light. He was here to bring to surface that world that helped him back at the mansion. He placed a hand at the wall that stood at the very end of the chamber, It was breathing... it was bleeding... it was dying to be set free. With the palm of his hand he radiated his power and released the things inside. The boat came to a stop as jungle vines shot out from its depth and sank down to the bottom of the ocean. Palm trees began to grow at an enormous rate. A thicket rushing past his face, animals scurried and soon he was alone standing in front of a great waterfall that cascaded its crystal blue waters and the pond was once again before him.

Carlos, down another hall having seen this familiar magic followed an apparition. His brother Eric would show up in a distant place encouraging the boy to follow. Carlos would get just close enough to make out a full outline before the boy disappeared and he would have to continue further and further down into the depths of the ship. Even further down than the coal rooms. He noticed rather quickly that the boat went deeper than it once did. He finally came to a door. It was made entirely out of emerald... looking back he saw that he was alone before proceeding. Pushing it open he saw inside was a single mirror. The mirror of Erised. 'Desire' was the word that took over his mind. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. Then stepping in front of it viewed upon himself in full detail. He slid off his black polo and revealed his muscular chest... the caramel flesh reflected the dim lighting back to the mirror and he saw behind him in his reflection, Eric. The boy hugged him from behind and when Carlos turned around he was still there. He held up a suit of Armor. The Armor of Achilles. "You will need this." He spoke so lifelessly. "You have a task. Protect your neck, collar bone, and more importantly your heart." With that the boy vanished and Carlos was once again alone before the mirror. It began to crack. Little by little and little sounds escaped from its confines. Spirits began escaping from the glass and shooting past him into the ship. He had released the demon of desire and it was about to feast on every single passenger. The mirror finally fell to nothing and from the small pieces of glass Eric arose but it was different now. He had a look of hatred in his eyes and he was coming for the poor boy. Carlos rolled across the floor and back to the door just as the apparition lunged. He shut it behind him and ran as the boards beneath him began shooting up in an attempt to take him down. Vines reached for him missing by mere inches. He slipped into a room and slammed the door shit locking it. Then turned to see a young boy, rather messy and eating a sandwich. "So..." Carlos said out of breath. "Your just... in here like... eating." The boy looked up and continued to chew. He nodded and responded with: "Yeah... im on my lunch break." Carlos took a seat next to him and the paler boy slid the other half of his sandwich over. "Im Max... Max Russo."

* * *

"Hello and welcome to day one in Defense Against The Dark Arts..." The tall boy wrote on the white board behind him in the foggy dark room. "I am Justin Russo and i will be teaching you..." He turned to the class. "Over the next three months how to defend yourself against the pure evil of the world." Zuri turned to her brother Ravi who sat next to her in the front of the class. "Did you notice how much Ms. Tipton`s assistant looked like our old nanny?" She scratched her head with a smirk on her little face. Ravi in his his thick Indian accent assured her: "Lets not question it." Behind her in the back corner Chloe was controlling her Patronas. Stan below her sleeping at her feet. "Well done Chloe..." Justin smiled. "Im impressed your so advanced. people dont learn that till year five." He ventured behind his desk and pulled out a Cornish pixi. The pixi was calm compared to most. "Today we will learn how to manage these little guys. I used a natural sedative instead of typical magic... Cannibus. Calms most evil."

Parker... in the back corner alone and separated from everyone with a sad look on his face spoke up. "Not everything has to die." Justin looked at him and nodded. "Exactly." Booker and Katie sat in the center of the class and Parker found it rather obvious he was their topic of discussion. "Can you not talk about me like im not here." He asked. The whole class grew silent. It was then that the Martin twins walked in the room. Justin eyed them. "You're late..." They both nodded like they were afraid of him. "Theres something in the hall." Said one. "It was odd... it was like..." The second just went silent. Justin pushed back him and saw the dark figure at the end of the hall. It took the form of his sister Alex. "You're such a bad boy Justin." She wore fishnets and stilettos and Justin began to sweat. She crawled towards him and he snatched his wand from his boot. "Ridiculous!" She transformed into the goofy looking Alex he was used to and she vanished. He turned to see the whole class standing behind him. "What was that?" Booker asked. "A Bogart." The first twin tugged at Justins sweater. "They're all over the ship."

* * *

Mason entered a classroom as Manzana and London noticed this right off the bat. "You're here?" She smiled hugging him. "We have a situation." He spoke slowly. He looked at the class and saw the many faces only recognizing a few. Those few being Lucy, Jo, Camille and Jennifer. He faintly recalled Bailey from a few years back. They had never met but London and he had had conversations. "Do you remember the Bogart curse?" He asked her. She did not respond she simply turned to the class and her face became blanch. "London stay with me." He placed a hand on her. He took her hand and they dissaperated.

 _London was alone in her closet back at the tipton. She felt this sickening feeling. The one she used to have when all she had was material. She hated this. Manzana walked out from behind her mirror and she turned to see him immediately relieved. "This is the last time your father speaks to you face to face... this is what i do. Im giving you a second chance to say everything you need to say to him. You cannot however change anything but your words. his decision is already final." Manzana hugged her and then vanished ans she was once again alone._

 _"London?" Her dads voice from beyond the closest wall. "I get lost every time i come in here." He walked in seeing her and smiled. "Hey..." He said slowly. "Take a map." London remember this day like nothing else. She couldn't remember anything her friends had ever said unless it had to do with her but this day is burned into her memory. "I dont need this." He crumpled it up and tossed it to the side. "Im leaving london... im leaving you here."her face grew sodded. "I understand... be safe and know that i love you." He looked at her odd. "You have never said that to me." She looked away and caught him staring in the mirror. "That doesn't mean it isn't true."_

 _"Dont be like this London..." He sighed tucking his hands in his pockets. "Like what?" She asked. "Human?" He eyed her and then turned on his heel to walk away. "I love you too london." He whispered before disappearing. When he was gone she sat down and whilst before she cried... this time she simply sat there and looked in her mirror. "Impluchae." She whispered and the mirror cracked. Maddie slipped passed Londons father and into the room. "Hey..." London looked at maddi. "Come here." London smiled. She took a dress from a rack. "try this on." Maddi, with a shaky hand took it. "Are you sure." London sighed a little loud and said. "It doesnt work for me like it will you."_

 _Maddi tried on the dress and London shoved her in front of the mirror."Mirror how does Maddi look?" The mirror lit up and made a cat call. Maddi looked back at London who nodded as if to say: 'Go ahead.' Maddi twirled in front of the vanity wall and said. "Do i look okay?" She paused and waited. "You look absolutely stunning." London hugged her. The mirror wasn't the one that spoke._

* * *

When London returned to us she was smiling and happy and she whipped out her wand looking at her class. "We have an army." Manzana grinned and using his pen he wrote in his journal. The Blue ink reappearing in permanent green.


	8. Confusion and doubt

Logan and James were standing side by side looking over the balcony of their bedroom. A cup of coffee in hand James brushed his hair away from his eyes using his fingertips. "You know... i would have never guessed... id take a cruise to finish highschool." Logan got closer. "Im glad you came with me." He rested his head on James shoulder. The smart boy admired that James could be so blissful in his ignorance. The pretty boy could sense that Logan was envious but it was more like the two balanced each other out. "You ever heard that quoat by... uh... Alexander pope..." James began.

Logan knew the one: "How happy are the blameless vestals. A world fergetting by the world forgot." Logan turned his face to look at james eyes. They locked and James finished the quoat: "Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind. Each prayer answered." The two of them looked out to the horizon with the sun seeping in through a mess of blue. In unison: "Each wish resigned." James sipped his coffee and they obsorbed the sun in all of her magesty. "Why is it that you keep yourself from getting what you truly want?" Logan asked. James knew he was talking about Kendall. It was more than the fact that they were related. "Its like that old story... i chase sunlight right. He dwells in the moon."

The sun god... and the moon goddess were madly in love. They created the Earth who grew so jelous of their affection he pushed them apart. So they could only touch by the palms of their hands... and the souls of their feet. Logan recalled Ms. Delozias class on the subject. The same day that Mason had first arrived. "The four of us... we need each other." James laughed when Logan said this. Then turned to look at him. "Its more than just the four of us... i know you had the dream too... Mason said it was all of us." Katie, Jo, Camille, Lucy, Jen... they were one in the same. They made up a realm a universe. Their universes were all just exploded and recreating themselves. This was the explosion. "Think about it... each one of us posseses a different perspective. We ourselves are a universe. Each one. within our minds and our souls. we all write our own story." He losened his grip on the cup and poured its remains into the water. "Every decision in a paragraph... every situation a chapter. Every kiss... a cliffhanger." James dropped the cup and placed a hand on Logans jaw. "The best part is... when it comes to our books. We all get to make little cameo appearences in eachothers story." With that he placed a gentle kiss on Logans soft pink lips. Their eyes closed and they felt the full power of the sun as he enveloped them in light.

* * *

Sam and Carly were on the opposite side of the ship as the sun was just beginning to light up the waters. Mostly shadows around them they were already in their bikinis and preped with sunglasses. A loud scream from the inside of the ship and both girls sighed in unison. They lay on their lounge chairs and waited for what it was they so longed for. The feeling of light on their pale skin. Freddy and Spencer were over to the side talking. Spencer had Freddy backed against the wall just trying to get the boy to come up to his sleeping quarters. Freddy was tired. He had had a long flight and simply wanted sleep and that wasnt all that spencer wanted. A head rolled out on the floor next to them but they didnt notice. Surrounded by the chaos they felt normal. They couldnt explain it but perhaps if he wanted to Manzana could. He didnt want to. London, in the main lobby was standing in front of Helens Bogart. Helen was the clerk that worked behind the desk. She saw spencer standing outside talking to the Computer Geek and recognized him but not as spencer. She ran outside and she saw Carly. "MEghan?" She asked, then looked at Spencer. "Steve!" The two of them just looked at each other. "Well... wheres Drake? I know where josh is... dont really care." Carly stood up and took her glasses off. "Have we met before?"Helen walked closer to her. "There is a whole bunch of crazy shit going on and yall are vacationing?" Carly nodded. "Well yeah... there are witches and wizards on this boat... i dont need to get involved." Spencer behind her simply nodded when Helen looked at her. "Yall two look like some people i know..." she scratchecd her head and sat down on one of the extra lounge chairs. "Yeah people tell me all the time i look like Mellani Puckett." Sam sighed. "Who?" Helen looked at her. "Dont ask." Freddy spoke up convinced that Melani didnt exist.

Ravi and Zuri ran by them and whipped out their wands as two Bogarts appeared before them. Ravis took the form of Ms Kippling as a large monster and Zuris was Blake shelton holding up a pistol and a noose. Zuri looked at Helen. "We decided not to question it..." Then the two of them battle their foes using a series of different spells to stun the creatures. Camille was at their side and she jumped in front of the two of them as they fused together to create her mother. She was young and pretty and... evil. Camille waved her wand yelling: "Rediculous!" The creature transformed into her grandmother who pulled a pair of goggles over her eyes and allowed the wind to catch her sail and she rose up into the air and yelled like she was having the time of her life then vanished. "Granny was a daredevil." She assured when everyone looked at her in confusion. A dep growel behind her revealed a large ms. Kippling. "Ravi... this isnt a Bogart."

* * *

Raven and chelsea were pinned in their room. Something outside had barricaded them in. Walking away from the scene with no whites in her eyes Tess was behaving as though her soul was no longer there. She was... a monster. Raven turned to chelsea. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring you guys on this trip." Chelsea shook her head vehemently. "No Rae... you need me as much as i need you." Levi, on one of the beds was beggining to stir. "Levi honey." Chelsea sat down next to him. "Hey." He opened his eyes and batted his lashes excited to start the day. "We need your help buddy." He looked around and sighed rubbing his eyes. "Whats the sitch?" He yawned and blinked rappidly looking at his mother again. "Were locked in and we dont know what to do."

"Chels!" Raven kicked her shin. Levi smiled widely and his eyes rose to the ceiling. He saw an air duct. "Lift me up." She did as he told her and he climbed in pulling the vent shut behind him. He crawled through it and manage to find his way out into the hall and using the frames and vase holders on the wall climbed down. He moved the object that was blocking the door and it swung open with an ease. Raven smiled and hugged her roomate. "I knew that little guy was going to come in handy for something!"


	9. Sacrifice of the Duncan family

The bell rang above his head and he cocked his head at the sound... "time to return to work." He grabbed Carlos by the hand and shoved him behind a set of double doors. "You'll find a uniform in there. Put it on. Take off that stupid Armor." Max knew exactly what it was for. He had dreamt of this day. A day he would finally be important. Manzana had visited him often. They used to play when Russo was little. Back then he figured the purple guy was someone he manifested in his head. Now he knew better. His entire life had been leading him to this. When the Latino emerged in his overalls and yellow t shirt that at one point may have been white he kind of smirked. Raven Baxter would agree that knowing the future doesn't change whats going to happen. The two of them walked out on the metal pathway that overlooked a majority of the work place. It sank low. The belly of the ship was a big red metal terrifying place in which a lot of people lost their lives on a daily basis. They climbed down a clanky rickity staircase that led to a wide open chamber door. inside was burning coal and standing in front of it was a couple of guys. "This is Brady. Brady this Carlos." A boy with a dirty face and black messy hair that almost came down to his shoulders stood before him wiping his hands on his clothes and reached out to shake that of Carlos. "He knew your brother." The Latino looked long and hard at the pale boy. "We worked together at one point. After i got off the island." Said Brady. "Never ask about the island." Max assured. Eric appeared in the smoke inside the chamber for a split second and the spheres in Carlos` head bounced from face to face. "Dust your self off... we have to get this boy to the Wheel house and our way is the only way." Max smiled.

Brady sat down his stuff with a worried look on his face. "You're sure?" Max nodded at Brady's question. "There has been some mayhem on the top floors. Passengers are being attacked. One passenger killed the captain and locked himself in the wheel house we dont have much time." Brady looked at Carlos. "You're the one that is going to save us all." He smirked. "He is the only one." Said Max Russo. The ship made a really harsh sound as vines began seeping through the engines. Leaves sprouting from places they never would. The coals died down and a lot of the floor went dark. The emergency lights came on and an eerie sound from down the chambers. "AHHH!" Boy after boy began crying out as the sounds grew more and more intense. Brady lifted his shovel above his head and hammered it against the wall beside him. Again, and again. He beat the wall until at last a hole tore threw. He sank his hand inside and pulled out a revolver. "There are six bullet in this guns chambers." He handed the gun to Carlos. "Use them well." Brady had dealt with creatures of the fifth kind before. He was once a king. "Duncan!" He looked over at the grease lathered blonde beside him. "Get to the top floor... Gabe needs you." The boys suit had a name tag that read: "P. J." He was a little disoriented. The two of them hugged. "I wish you luck my friend." P. J. Spoke with as much noblty as he could. A colored boy next to him by the name of Emit tugged at his uniform as men were scurrying for the Ledo deck. "COME ON!" He yelled.

They parted ways and Carlos was led deeper into the Chambers by Brady and Max. They came to an utter silence. The walls around them creaking and the sounds of there feet were all that pierced that silence. A puddle beneath Brady's feet. "Oh god..." He tried to ignore it but the further they went the deeper the puddles were. "My Armor..." Carlos cried. "Shit." Max sighed. Brady looked back. "The ship is sinking..." He ran a hand across his face. Ice began to spread around the ship. Dementors. They circled it. From near and far. All the way from Azkaban they circled the ship. Feasting off of the souls of Mortals and Wizards one and all.

* * *

As P. J. and Emit reached the barricades the men swarming around them and the metal freezing to the touch they fought to reach the surface. A little girl wondering by below them and Emit noticed. It was Tess. He jumped the railing. "Emit!" PJ Cried but it was too late his friend was too far behind and the jump was to high for PJ to survive. He pushed through and surfaced. People pulling arms of their friends up and out of the chaos. The ship shook harshly and vines began to die. Water was seeping up into the ships upper floors. Emit followed the girl as she walked all the way back from whence he came. The frost was in the air and the crowd of people was all one could see. There was no one attempting to board the life boats. There was no one up here trying to save themselves. All of the wizards and witches had gathered on the main deck with wands drawn. London stood in front of her army. "This is my ship!' She yelled and her hair rose from her scalp into the air like electricity flowed through her body and her eyes lit up with immense power. Their spheres encircling voltage of high proportion.

P J saw Gabe over in a corner with one of the Dementors prying his soul from his body. The short hared Duncan had fallen to his knees and the kiss was about to commence. A Bogart in front of him as well revealing... a version of P J... The blonde boy couldn't believe his eyes. He ran over and grabbed Gabe and held onto him as a few more of the dark creatures surrounded them. This was it... this was how they died. Together. As their souls were sucked from them and feasted upon they would not go down to Hades or Ascend to Heaven. They just died.

Emit finally caught up to the girl and grabbed her. "What are you doing?" she turned to him with her evil red eyes. "Your friends need you." she spoke with a robotic undertone. Like she was programmed. "A hero needs his armor... a second hero must get it to him." she continued walking and found the ledge of one of the walkways with no railing. He lunged but was to late. She plummeted to the ground and her brain matter splattered across the metal a loud sound filling his head as well as the image scarring him. He gasped for air as he hoisted himself up with a metal pole that sank down from the ceiling. He crawled and eventually stood up. He took off in a run the sound of water below his feet splashing with every step. He made it to his designated chamber and climbed the steps to the room where they did their lunch breaks. Beyond there was their sleeping quarters. he saw the suit but instead ran for his room. He grabbed a photo resting on his nightstand and bolted snatching the Armor as he left the room and continued his journey into the deep ship.

* * *

Parker, Nearby the two that had just lost their lives, casted away the dementors with his wolf patronas and then sent away the Bogart pulling the two boys closer to the Smoothie bar hiding behind it. He laid the two boys side by side and closed their eyes with his finger tips. He placed the tip of his wand on either boys face whispering his charms and sending a bolt of lighting into the sky for each one. Far away Amy Duncan in her living room heard the sound and a single tear fell from her ducts as she laid down her sewing needle and stood to her feet. She ascended the stairs and her daughter Charlie followed. They reached the top floor and Bob Duncan was standing in the open window of their boudoir. "We raised two brave soldiers..." He spoke through the silence. Amy nodded and they both whispered something that could not be heard. Teddy, about two thousand miles away in a coffee shop whispered that same word. And the whole family vanished. Her laptop still open with her documents still there. They were gone. Though she had time to send an Email to her best friend Ivy just in time. Ivy, aboard the Tipton read this Email and using her wand pulled a memory from her temple placing into a vile and slipping it into her pocket left her sleeping quarters and joined everyone else on the deck of the ship.

She stood at the edge and as with rose and the heart if the ocean at the end of Titanic she dripped the memory into the water and whispered that word. The water bubbled and shone green, and Blue, and white. It then rose into a high wall about forty feet into the air. She spread her arms from her body and tilted her head back whispering the word once more to emit a purple ray from her lips. The wall crashed and the ship was sent racing miles and miles in the opposite direction. She crashed to the ground unconscious. The Dementors were gone and the Bogarts swan dove into the waters as their speed increased. Then everything stopped.


	10. Icy waters

Raven and Chelsea rounded a corner Levi was up ahead kneeling down in front of a young girl who was bleeding out on the floor. It was Chloe. Her hair was soaked in the thick red matter but it was hard to tell for she was naturally a ginger any way. She tilted her face to the side and looked at the boy. "Where is Stan?" She asked. A bark from a few yards down another set of corridors. The boy looked up from her and whistled. "Here boy!" He called. The dog trotted down the hall and stopped at her body. He nuzzled her. "Im not going to make it buddy." She held a hand up to his snout and he felt her touch. "You got this kiddo... stay with me." She began to cry. "I cant..." He whimpered and laid down next to her. "You belong to Booker now..." She sighed. Levi looked at the dog and the two of them nodded at each other. Resting deep in her abdomen was a busted desk from up above that had crashed through the ceiling.

Raven had a vision. Voices flashed in her head and all she saw were trees. "Booker!" She heard herself yell. She looked back at the kids before her and cried out. "Rae?" Asked chelsea. "Oh no..." The red head sighed. "We need to find Booker." Raven wiped her face and knelt down next to Chloe tying up her hair and placing her hands on the wood of the desk. She pulled it out of the girls abdomen and helped move her out of harms way. "come on sweetie." She lifted the girls corpse in her arms and carried her back to their bedroom resting her down on the bed Levi had slept on. She continued over to the dresser pulling out something to wrap around the girl and stop the bleeding. Chloe had become unconscious by now. Chelsea, out in the hall, saw Nia running by. "Nia?" The girl did not hear her. Reacting quickly the ginger followed her best friends daughter through the ship.

Chloe looked out the scully across the room. In the distance she saw an island. An island she so longed to exist on. She saw herself there. She felt the sand on her feet the call of the wild. She knew that the story ahead was a dangerous one. She knew that she needed to die for her character didn't deserve the evil that perched on that malicious island.

Pushing past a series of fallen Christmas trees and busted ornaments Raven and Levi made their way around the ship. They eventually found the Ledo deck which connected to the Barricades. "Were sinking..." Levi spoke as he knelt down pressing a hand in the cold liquid. "He is down there." Raven knew for sure, she saw it. Levi turned to her. "Booker has it too." He sighed. "What?" She asked faking her innocence again but it was to no avail. "He can see through time." She dropped her jaw. "How did you know about me?" She questioned looking him up and down. "Simple... the faces you make when it happens." The two of them climbed in and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Logan knocked on London's door. She swung it open "Hello?" She asked him looking him up and down. "I have to talk to you about your father." He spoke solemnly. She allowed him inside. Book in hand he rested it open on her desk pulling out a photo. "This is my mother." He pointed at a woman standing in the group of people. "Yeah... i remember her. Faintly however." London looked up at him. "My father has been collecting organs and selling them on the black market." Logan flipped through the pages. "I know its more than that..." She sighed. Then took the book from him and flipped through the book finding a specific page. "There is an island... You have heard of Manzana?" She asked. He thought of Mason. "What is he?" She smiled. "The black market? Thats funny..." She pointed to the picture. "The people who live in your home receive a great desire to create this 'abomination' in hopes that one day it will get to the island and fight the worlds greatest enemy. Your friend is Lost."

* * *

Ravi reared back his weapon and jumped off the balcony sinking it into his beloved pets rough outer layer of skin. He slid down her body with blood spraying all over the boat. Zuri charged and tackled the beast tying its claws down with the noose she had achieved from defeating her Bogart. Together they slayed the beast. Receiving a series of applause from the muggles around them. One of which had not made it. Austin, an internet pop star clutched in his arms the body of his beloved Ally. He cried out. "No... no... Please." Though it was far too late. Her rib cage had been crushed and her heart with it. "Is there something i can do?" He begged. Neither a witch nor wizard could repair her. "Id give my own ribs." He assured but everyone merely backed away. Their friends Trish and Dez knelt down and picked up the body. Carrying her to the side of the boat together as Austin looked away they dropped her over the side. "She always wanted to be buried at sea." Trish wiped away a tear.

Nia spurring past headed for the tip of the ship. She stepped over the railing and stood there absorbing the sun. She took a deep breath as the world circulated once without her. Chelsea was soon standing behind her. "Nia?" She asked. "Go away." With a snap. The girl turned her smooth face to her audience. "I cant... i just... cant." Camille was nearby standing with Jo. Lucy over by the bar. She looked around frantically for the face that could make all of this go away. They needed help.

Mason rose from the waters before Nia and stared her down. "Jump." He spoke as though lifeless. The water dripping from his brow like blood from a slit wrist down a victims forearm. She gasped and let go. Plummeting to the waters below the icy cold slicing her creating unseen wounds. After she fell the boy took a step onto the boat. The people on the deck staring at him like he was a monster. one foot in front of the other he made his way to the slayyed beast resting before the steps to the higher decks. He placed a hand on its rough scales and knelt down shutting his eyes. The creature shrank in size and he lifted it in his arms passing it to Ravi. "Death is important... she is not gone forever. She will return but only through someone elses story." He assured. "Why Nia?" Chelsea came up behind him. He ducked as she swung to grab him. He in turn grabbed her. Holding her fist in his hand he allowed the flakes in his purple skin to glow. The whole ship began to shake and they docked. The sun sank behind the horizon and the moon rose high in the sky. "Your only hope is Carlos." With that he swan dove into the waters and climbed the shore to the island he landed on. He rose a hand into the sky and the stones hovered and circulated once before they collided into the rainbow diamond and shone brightly through the darkness. A shield enveloped the boat. No one gets in... no one gets out... that is until one of the stones in his fusion parish.


	11. The return of the man in black

Maddies spirit looked up to the night sky. She was trapped here, but so were they. She could never show herself. At least not now... Not around Parker. He needed to feel this. She watched as a single flake drifted ever so slowly landing on the bridge of her nose. How is it that inanimate objects could pass through but not a soul? Simple. An idea can go anywhere... a manifestation of an idea can go places. But the object which releases that idea must accomplish a task.

She ran her fingers through her hair and stood to her feet turning around to see Ally staring at the night time sky. "Its sad here." She said cold. Maddie walked by her. "Can i ask why you did it?" Ally spoke through the girl but she stopped turning around and seeing that Ally was only being curious she responded with: "Liv is a complicated case... she was a sitting duck here and i knew that as a spirit she couldn't keep her mouth shut." With that the girl wandered away to continue existence as a soul. She saw lying on the ground the frozen vestles that were once PJ and his brother Gabe. Since their souls were gone they were mere apparitions. Their bodies had been disposed of but in there place a visual. A reminder... never give in. It was sad to think about death but to think about your soul not going anywhere... just death with out going beyond that.

Nia climbed the banisters on the upper decks. As people crowded around on the lower decks she was unseen by all but Liv and Ally. "What are you doing?" Ask the young musician. "Getting a better view of the show!" She cried. "I may be dead but there is a battle to comense." Everyone knew she had a secret obsession with old folk lore and battles of a time long ago. Constantly reading fan fiction she lived for this moment... even in death. The two girls climbed the stairs after the younger of the three. They made it atop the ship and looked over to the wheel house.

Inside the wheel house. Surrounded by cold dead bodies Kendall was not alone. Another boy sat beside him. "Patrick?" Kendall asked. "What have i done?" He smelt the decay. Patrick... being a spirit was happy as could be. "We made it." He stood and walked to the front of the ship. "My island." Kendall was confused. He wanted answers. "Why did you bring me here?" Patrick turned around... "you should have figured it out by now. Im no saint."

It was in fact Patrick that had possessed his own father as well as Logan's to create Manzana. "The only way i was going to get that boy here... was by bringing all of you." He laughed a maniacal laugh. Then spun the wheel harshly allowing it to pop off. He slung it like a Frisbee into the electric hard drives lining the walls. They sparked and a door open behind him. "Go... everyone wants you dead... i need you dead... you're no longer of use to me."

The three girls sank down into the Wheel house. "Woah..." Maddie was the first to speak. Kendall backed away from her spirit. Nia touched him. "You're okay... we know the truth." They encouraged him to run as they held off Patrick. Spirits cant kill whats already dead. They can only distract each other long enough for whats alive to get away.

Carlos Tackled his foe to the ground. "No Litos please!" He begged fighting the boy off. Brady grabbed him from behind. and slung him up against the wall. The metal pierced his abdomen and he cried out blood dripping from his lips. "Brady leave." Carlos looked up into the boys eyes and he did as he was told heading for the wheel house. "NO!" Kendall cried. "He will... kill." Carlos eyed his friend up and down questioning everything. Max was at his side. "Why isn't he fighting back." He asked. "Go with Brady..." Max as well complied with no questions asked. "Mason was right..." Kendall spoke slowly feeling death approach him.

"Wait!" Booker, in the distance. "No!" He had had a vision. Raven had it too. She and Levi had found Tesses body as well as her free spirit beside it. "Booker has gone to fix what has been corrupted." Tesses usual slang had been opted out for a more pleasurable tone. It was odd and soon enough the dead souls from all around them rose. The dead sea fairers, even Spencer was there. "hurry..." He spoke. "Every time you have a vision it comes true... this one cant." What was Ravens vision? Why was it so important for it not to come true? Simple: Either Carlos or Kendall was going to die. Either way it would be in vein. Either way Patrick wins... Patrick would kill everyone on the boat if it meant him getting to the island to battle it out with Manzana and take his rightful place as king of Kinkow. "Rightful" Being an intense fact for the honest ruler of Kinkow in the first days had been evil. a born set of twins. The bad killing the good and claiming the thrown on day one. Masons brother Patrick was a monster and the two must bring forth an old prophesy just as their ancesters had done. Patrick needed a vestle just as Manzana had taken over Mason. He needed the whole ship to create his fusion.

Jacob had made it too the island in descended form... now the man in black was to have his turn.


	12. The swan

Deep into the trees of the island of Kinkow. Past the shore line, beyond the caves, further than the village that once stood so proudly. Even further than the washed up Dharma pods. A castle stood high. "The light side" they called it. There was strict reason for that. Boomer was the current reigning king. His trusty guard MaKayla always at his side they fought the darkness together. Whilst his cousin Lanny, in secret, had an army of his own. They hid out in the Dharma pods. Plotting and planning. The use of the equipment led them to discoveries about the Island they had never known. It was odd When Boomer looked up into the night sky from his boudoir high up in the sky he could sense his twin brother was near. He knew that soon enough the Dark side would rise again... he couldn't fight it alone... MaKayla walked out onto the balcony beside him. "My king..." She asked cautiously. "MaKayla...im no longer the teenage loud mouth you once knew..." She nodded and took a place beside him. "I know... you have become a great king for your people." He pointed to a spot in the distance. "That ship... is not to be touched by our kind." She assured him that they wouldn't and when she left he began to gather items for his leaving. Throwing all the important items he would need into a bag and tying it off before stepping out onto his balcony and using his old sneak out method he and his brother had made a long time ago.

He was headed to the Swan. The pod used for the button where he had friends. Two people the world didn't know about. Long ago a girl had come to this island with split personality. That was back when his people used the Dharma pods to study the island. They stopped and for good reason but Boomer held onto these two. The girl had encountered a heavy battle with herself. Her other self manifesting itself a body and form. The original character had lost its war. Leaving her trapped here. She could never leave and both she and a boy who had come by boat were under the curse of the button. Having to press it every 108 minutes. Ricco and Miley were best friends. Hannah, however, had escaped the island to take over the world as a drone. All of hollywood was filled with creatures like her. Creatures Maddie knew about. Maddie and Hannah had faced off before... Obviously Maddie lost.

He entered through the front door checking once more to make sure no one was behind him. Then he locked the frame. Inside was a series of small corridors each one leading to the same three rooms. One which held the computer and the button, a chamber for the sleeping and a chamber for the map. There were other rooms but they were much smaller. Including the food pantry and the hostage chamber. He took the longest hallway to find Miley sitting at the computer. three minutes on the clock. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled back. "What brings you to this side of Kinkow?" She asked with her mellow accent, a tom boy attire about herself. Sweat pants and a t shirt that was clearly too big for her. "A ship has come to the island... on it is my brother... and something far more... dangerous." He sighed crossing the floor with his arms crossed and resting against the wall. "I want you to press the button now... but next time... let it hit zero." His eyes had something in them... was it fear? She gasped. "You cant be serious." He nodded. then walked down the next corridor and banged on the bedroom door. "Ricco!" He called out with his deep voice. "Ricco! Get out here." The plae small boy had eventually made his way to the door and wiping his face with his long grey sleeves asked what the big deal was. When Boomer explained Ricco reentered his room and packed a bag. "Where are you going?" Boomer asked. "I dont have to answer to a button anymore... its no longer my God. There fore... im taking leave. Theres a ship. Im going to be on it..." He finished packing and left. Boomer returned to the computer room. The two sat in silence as the clock counted back from thirty seconds.

 _Thirty..._

A deep woe overtook Miley. she felt alone again. Though that voice that had once kept her company was now long gone. She could no longer escape into her wigs and feel safe or protected. Her other self had grown evil and now she was sure the world would end. Everything had led up to this. "I should be getting back to the castle..." Boomer sighed. "What do i do if the passengers get here and they decide to press the button." Miley asked.

 _twenty three..._

"You let them... but you get the hell out of here..." HE turned and walked away his pants dragging the ground behind him like a dogs tail, hanging low in disappointment. She nodded and pulled her legs to her chest awaiting the rest of the countdown.

 _Fifteen... Fourteen... thirteen... Twelve... Eleven... Ten... Nine..._

She typed in the correcte numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42.

Her hand hovering above the button just as the last few seconds counted down her expression so faded and lost. She was broken. As the sounds filled her head once more... the mystical music only she hear... a sound she had been hearing since october that year. Manzana stepping into the light from the shadows. The music building in its wonder and intensity. "One day ill give you a chance to fix what you did here today." He promised. She stared at him and her bottom lip quivered violently.

 _Four... Three... Two..._

The sounds wirred and the room went red. She pressed the button.


	13. Celebration

Logan was done. He slammed his fist against the wall and everything around him shifted. He felt the base he felt the song he felt his control losing itself. This track was his religion he was going to live it up take out his anger on the dance floor sipping from the devils cup. A majority of the boat joined him and while James usually was all for it he couldn't... Logan looked around for him but when he saw the boy he leave he got even madder and hit the beat the like he was trying to murder it.

The techno illogical melody with the sci fi volume filtered through the air. sweat flung from so many bodies. Even London gave in. She couldn't think no more. She was touching the sky. Bailey looked around and gathered her thoughts. She didn't like this... it was too intense for her little country bumkin heart. She made for the door but felt fingers intertwine with hers. It was cody. "No..." She pulled away and headed for the door. He gasped as he took in the fog and was consumed by the demons that bound everyone else. Carlos felt the base from his position. He had Kendall by the throat. Kendall looked into his spheres pleading with him to release his grip using only his eyes. The Red light rays started bouncing... The two of them rose to their feet and the creatures of the dead began to dance. They weren't just dancing they were coming for them. It was like an army of Walkers pertruding the depth of the ocean to take them down. Patrick rose with the fumes into the dance floor walking down through a crowd of people unseen he slit the throat of an unsuspecting victim and slipped into the body. He controlled it but needed to keep going. One wasn't enough. Soon the whole dance floor was being swept over. Dez and Trish had escaped the power of the Neon Lights but Austin wasn't so lucky. He found Cody and their tongues dances like snakes in a pit. Two girls Cee Cee and Rocky had taken over the dance floor using the music to fight back with the demons.

Booker and his mother as well as Levi had locked themselves in the closest room they could find. Raven feared they had already died and were in purgatory. Booker knew this wasn't the case. He kept getting possessed by harsh visions that caused vomit to flood from his body. Using Duces body Patrick left the dance floor. He made his way up into the very top floor. Behind a locked door he had a gift for himself. He thrusted his forehead into the wood of the door and reached a hand in unlocking it. He found a crate and looked around for a blunt object. A crowbar would do nicely. He popped the lid off and pulled out the drone. Flipping the switch Hannah took in a deep breath. "Welcome back." He smiled. She looked at herself like she was foreign. "I hear music." Her spheres found his. He nodded and she hit the beat racing out to the floor. He felt the body fading and he needed a new one fast. Following Hannah he and the girl took to the floor battling against Rocky and Cee Cee. Their armies behind them they ignited the room like a blazing fire. Taking the keys and driving the beat into their body and mind. Austin tackled a melody and popped against Hannas dip. They made eye contact and it was a full on war.

Ravi and Zuri had found the punch and the two of them were filled with poisons they didn't understand. Carly and Freddy dancing side by side feeling each other like a song they didn't want to listen to but just couldn't help it. Sam was soon swinging from one of the chandeliers. The music was the only thing keeping most of them alive. Chelsea was on our side. Justin was not. The two of them took turns throwing lyrics like punches and deciphering their problems like crunches. Take us to another level take us to a place we aint never been, raise your hands up pump the volume close your eyes and take the music in. Sounds like gunshots sent bodies across the floor. London crashing to her knees looked up to see Hannah and immediately regretted it. her picture perfect body and evil sillouette send shivers down the witches spine. The robot was everything she feared. Muggle magic...

James headed for the Wheel hosue. He needed to do something. This was not how it was going to end for him. Parker hovered a hand over the glass and his eyes found the bowel. Using a cautious hand he lifted the pipe to his lips and flicked the lighter. The oxygen tasted different than he was used to and when the fumes hit his DNA he felt so much better. He breathed it in like it was his last day on earth and soon the Cannibus had him like a new friend, a wise companion he flipped and spun out onto the floor thrusting and popping like no one could. He twisted body parts no one else could and took Duce down. The spirit left the body and the boy hit the ground. Patrick was ascending and saw James. He followed the boy.

Jo Lucy and Camille were down a corridor. Marion mosbey wondered through and was actually kind of happy to see them. "Girls... im so glad you're okay." Lucy crossed her arms and eyed him. "Not for long... The music has made its way to our floor. Manzanas is nothing like this... we went from spiritual to ritual and i dont like it." She sighed. Camille gasped her head turning around behind her only to see Mama Knight and Katie. "Come on!" Jo cried as she led them down the stairs and into the barricades. Ivy had found Stan who led her back to the room where Cloe was laid to rest. She remembered her sister Queenie had said something about resurrection. She bent down and held the little girls head back. Blowing breath into the little girls nostrils the little red head opened her eyes.

Emit found the Armor. He took it in his grasp and continued down the corridor slipping it on himself. He fought through the army and eventually caught up to Carlos. "Wait..." Emmit cried. He stood before them and took off the armor. As he did the Bodies consumed him and he joined his Seamen in their despair. Carlos took it and looked at Kendall once more. "Why Kenny?" Kendall grabbed Carlos and kissed him hoping with every fiber of his body that Carlos would understand. He did... and Eric stood behind him smiling as his soul ascended and left the boat behind.

* * *

James had found the Wheel house. In it was Brady and Max who let him in with no issue. They all shared glances and mentally marked how closely their characters were created to one another as though they all were purposefully to look alike. They didn't Question it. Soon there was a rapid knock at the door and they let Helen in. "Ooh all of y'all are pretty." She said slamming the door shut and locking it. Patrick looked inside without being seen and grinned widely as his buffet. He came down from the rafters and with a flick of his wrist protected himself from their escape. They were trapped and the frost on the windowsill had melted away fire in its place. "There must always be a balance between me and my brother." He smiled. "Now... who is first?" He longed to release his aggression through immense torture and these beautiful boys would do the trick.


	14. Select your Players

The Moon was no help anymore. Nia felt herself fading in its light. She was losing herself, she needed to use the power she had within herself for what she could. She knew that Katie was her only hope. She fled down the hall in search of her... Ally, out of dread and curiosity followed her all the while howling her banshee song. Liv had been keeping an eye on Parker in the dance hall. She was beyond proud of him for his accomplishments in taking down Patrick whilst he was in the form of Duce. Though now he was alone again. She wanted so bad to reach out to him. Justin, Rocky, and Cee Cee were now under the muggle magic that at one time bound Miley. Hannah standing before them like a drill sergeant. They were her property now. Hannah had a list... A select few didn't make that list. Parker, from his hiding place made it his personal mission to rescue those who wernt on it. Katie happened to be one of them. He dove across the floor spotting a pen and wrote uopn his wrist the other names:

 _Bailey, Dez, Trish, Jo, Lucy, Camille, Marion, Jen..._

After writing down those names he couldn't think of anyone else he knew that he didn't hear. Hannah spotted him. With an evil grin she chased the boy down. Liv appearing just in time and the robot malfunctioning and smoke filled the room. Hannah was not defeated. If anything she was worse. Liv was correct in her hunch to hide. She should have listened. As Parker ran a couple friends popped out of nowhere and followed him. Ravi and Zuri. He couldnt be more pleased. He honestly felt like this was his storyline. He was in control.

* * *

Down in the bunker...

Booker was slowly dying of dehydration among other things. Raven wasn't doing so well either. She had lost her daughter and now almost her son. She could do nothing to help him. Levi sat against the wall counting tiles and moving his eyes frantically around in an attempt to solve this equation. It was to no avail. He simply scooted himself over to Booker and watched him. "He is going to make it Rae..." She scoffed looking at him. "He keeps having visions... you can only see a future if you're in it..." He made his case. It was valid. She smiled at his comment and intertwined her fingers with Booker's who was doubled over in pain. Fetal position on the floor he managed to look over at his mother and smile. "Im going to make you proud mom." She laughed but at the same time let out a few tears. "You already have sweetie."

Just outside the door Katie and Jo pried at its frame. To no success they turned to their crew who seemingly panicked. The army of the dead, although focused on Kendall and Carlos who were further down they caught a glimpse of the passengers. A few moments later they realized the army wasnt interest in them. They simply wanted to be set free from their earthly binds. One of the gems in the Rainbow diamond needed to be shattered and luckily for Lucy, Jo, and Camille the monsters didnt realize they were important. Katie was her own fusion. Although still a part of Mason she was a power all on her own. Made up of Sam, Carly, Freddy, Gibby, and Spencer. HeKate had yet to reveal herself within Katie but she was there. With a sharp screech the ship got even lower. The water was now up to their calves. Kendall and Carlos had taken a running start down a long narrow hallway leading to where the ship kept the prisoners. Carlos going first slid through one of the shutting doors and grabbed Kendall's hand just in time to pull him through. The door shut itself and the water began filling quicker in here. The next closed off door had sealed them in completely. More than certainly had the prisoners drowned. Carlos took off the armor realizing it was no longer of use to him and sighing. Emmit had lost his life for nothing.

* * *

Back on the deck...

Crouching down behind some fake bushes with a shrub hat on Logan was taking notes as to how the drones handled the other Muggles. Even some witches and wizards were no match. All of them fled. Hannah was scary. Though he could tell there were other drones out there far worse than her. He didn't want to think about what really happened to the old Taylor. London placed a hand over his mouth as she sat down next to him. She smiled at him and pulled him up and away from the deck. The followed an ally he hadn't noticed before. "my magic." She looked back winking. The ended up in Londons room and he was fucked up. This was more than he could handle. Science and magic didn't mix well. "You look sick..." she said closing the door. "Its been an exciting Christmas he said sitting down at her desk." She laughed pulling out a big book. "Dharma." was the only word she said. His eyes widened and he took it from her. "My father worked on the island." She was proud of it. Though at the same time resented it. He had been trapped in its wormhole and now she had to do the same thing. "We are its latest scientists... if you want the world to continue you have to play your role." she shrugged and returned to her closet. "Get ready... something big is definatley going to happen." slinging scarves into a satchel she zipped up the bag and looked at herself in her vanity wall. She nodded in self approval. "The drones..." He said slowly. She looked at him. "Not our chapter... be patient. Everything happens the way its supposed to. We will be fine so long as we wait."

He wasnt so sure about that...

Just outside the door. Baily came running by, She collided with Trish who tackled her to the ground. "Jessie!" She cried. Dez helped both of them up. "Do you remember us?" He asked smiling. With the thickest southern accent she responded with: "No... im sorry." They looked at each other and then back at her. Trish continued to back up against the wall tired and looked at her again. "Who are you?" She shrugged, "Bailey... im just a teacher." Again Dez and Trish shared a glance. "Why does everyone look at me like that?" She asked. "First those two kids in Londons special class... then... you guys..." The two flordians shrugged. "You have one of those faces." Rocky came around the corner with a bullwhip and a smirk. "Hell no!" Trish ran/hobbled away. Dez glared as he stepped forward. She swung her whip at him and he caught it... "Excuse me..." He laughed. "You think you're hot stuff... well ive got news for you... im so hot my chilli would fry your circuits." Continuing to run, not getting that far, Trish turned her face to yell. "That one was actually good!" Bailey followed trish and they managed to get away.

* * *

Chelsea came face to face to Hannah, She wasnt afraid of her. "Ditzy red head... can i help you?" Hannah bent over sticking her tongue out and making a disgusting gesture. "Thats gross..."Chelsea showed a smug look on her face and stepped up on the smoothie bar. "Come on!" She screamed. Hannah roared and lunged. Chelsea snapped out of the way in time for the pop star to ram into the blueberry vender. She sparked and looked back at the single mom. "Ive got years of experience you wildcat... you've got programming that can short out in seconds." The red head lifted one of the shuffle board cue. Hannah grabbed a vase a slung it hard colliding with chelseas head. She reared her head back in anger and swung the cue sinking it into the mechanical beings chests. Hannah let out an inhuman sound and sank down. She was still functioning but Chelsea had given herself time to run. She clamored into the kitchen and hid in the pantry. Finding, still completely intoxicated, Austin and Cody all over one another. She smirked and simply shushed them to listen closely to the door. Sam was hiding high above with a bucket of cheese balls and a face covered in orange dust. She dropped one onto chelseas head. "I was watching that..." Chelsea shrugged. "Shut the fuck up." Above Sams head the read head noticed a vent. She pointed at it and the butch looked up seeing it and understanding what she was saying she opened it. The four of them ventured into the walls of the ship. there they would be safe. At least from muggle magic.


	15. The story of HeKate

Mason stared at the ships side with an evil look in his eyes. He wasn't sure anymore if he was the good one. He cared so deeply but they kept making these choices that just... angered him. He shrugged tightening the jacket he wore ever so tightly around him. He felt the violins increase and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. The ocean waved to the shore which refused to wave back. The water rising. He noticed across the way was Lenny, sitting down. The sand covered his toes. He dug them in and out out of curiosity. Behind him came a running Rico who stopped in his tracks. "With the rising of the waters" Said Lenny. "Things should be exactly where they need to be." Rico with a gulp and a frustrated posture stooped down to his knees exhausted."The kings brother is on board... why haven't they abandoned ship?" He asked out of breath. Lenny finally decided to look at his company. "The same reason we are all still alive..." Returning his attention to the boat. "There is a process."

Rico walked slowly to the boat. He raised a hand and pressed it firmly against the shell. Lenny's eyes widened. "What are you?" He asked. My uncle Dezmond drove a boat around the world... he went missing... i think i just found out what happened to him." Rico smiled and continued to follow the shell to one of the loading docs. Using the scullys he managed to climb up high enough to board the boat. Lenny stood to his feet and made his way to the boat. The second his flesh touched it he was flung backwards. Mason from his resting position on a tree snickered and covered his mouth and allowed his eyes to be caught in the moonlight as he stared at the dirty boy nearby. "Whats so funny?" Lenny asked... "You should be back at the castle. Who are you?" Mason stepped forward. "Manzana..." Lennny scurried away in fear looking up at the terrifying being. "Why are so many people afraid of me?" He grew angrier. "Maybe..." He laughed and tilted his head to the side. "If i simply..." His skin slowly became purple like he was used to. That tail swiveled out from behind him and he cocked his head backwards. "Show you something." His eyes eclipsed into a bright yellow. "to fear."

Patrick stood before his four new friends. "Look at me..." He shuffled across the floor to the window. Looking out at the forest of the island. "Do i honestly look evil?" He asked looking back with a deep sadness in his eyes. "I didn't write this story." He sounded so broken. "I've been trapped in that house for so long... i just wanted to be where i knew id be safe... happy. All im asking for is one soul." He clenched the metal handle bars. He looked at James. "Please... ill let everyone go..." James shuttered. He could do it. Sacrifice himself to free the ship. "How can i trust you?" The boy looked at him with Ernest intent. "I was trying so hard to not hurt any of you. Hurting my brother is not something i like to do. I tried to make you guys do it yourself... he is the cruel one for he kept you in this sad horrible place of life. Death is peaceful... this is my heaven." He looked back at the beautiful island. "Please i just want to go home." He clenched his eyes shut tight. A single tear. Walking over to James. Kneeling down he looked up at the boy. "Ill take you with me... you'll be a part of me... just switch sides."

In the ballroom...

CeeCee had Carly cornered. Freddy was unconcious on the opposite side of the room. The marble floor pressing firmly against his bleeding face. The sleek shine was now a messy blur. The red head raised a glass bowl of punch high above her head. "Its about time someone brought you down a few notches..." Both of the girls were superstars. CeeCee had offered the girl everything she could ever want. "Its too late for tears." She dumped the red liquid onto carlys body. Then grabbed her with brute force. Then tied her to one of the columns that stood in the four corners of the room. She took a lighter out of her pocket. "Were burning witches... even if you're not one." CeeCee smiled widely as she tucked the lighter back in her pocket and instead pulled out a box of matches. She flicked one and looked up at ms Shae. "Any last words?" She asked. Carly simply stared back in terror. Then with a flick of the wrist Shake it up chicago lit up the stage. a blazing fire equivelized with a scream. She took a deep breath and sighed walking away from her master piece. She kicked Freddy extremely hard and just left him there.

Freddy coughed at opened his eyes to smell the burning flesh. He saw Carly and... or what was left of her. Screaming he rose to his knees. He loved her. Ivy, Chloe and Stan managed to sneak into the room without being seen. Freddy trampled to Ivy's feet. "Magical being." He groveled. "What shall i do?" He pleaded. "Save her..." Ivy looked over at the burning child and let air escape her lungs. "she has been burned sweetie... i have no power over flame..." He staggered to his feet and walked over tot he scene. "No..." He looked around frantically but slowly the information was sinking in. "No..." He picked up a fire extinguisher lying on the ground and sprayed her down. "no..." He dropped to his knees looking attentively at the burnt flesh. "no." Her pink head band on the ground among the mess of alcohol bottles and streamers. He picked it up and using a sewing needle his mother forced him to carry around. Oh how thankful he was for her insane suggestions. He sewed them together and threaded together a rope from what he had in the small case. Then tucking the plastic box back in his pocket he strung the necklace he had concocted around his throat and let it hang there. Turning away from the mess he ventured out of the room Stan trotting along behind him. Ivy and Chloe soon enough following their movements.

Katie crashed to the ground the water soaking her pants and coming up to her waist. She felt a piece of her leave. A piece of innocence. She screamed as her skin began to bubble transfiguring from Nude to Pink and then to Red. She knew exactly what happened. She saw images of the journal Mason had written flash in her head. And she dropped into the water completely. Jen lifted her in her arms and the crew continued down the alley. Marion dissapeared. One moment there and the next gone. It was like... Magic. Katie's eyes opened and she dropped from her mothers grasp. She looked up at the three witches before her... "You excluded me from your meeting with London." The three shared a glance and held their posture. Lucy was the one to speak. "You are still training... " Katies flesh began to burn and the water below her with it. "Im going to destroy her... i need you three to prepare the charm... she is wicked... as was her father... we shouldn't be here."


	16. Expecto what?

Lucy was smart. She knew exactly what was happening. Jo and Camille were still a little confused. At the fall of one another will be morphed into the correct path to fill the void. Katie was no longer just Katie. At the loss of a piece of herself it sparked the rest to life. Carly was dead thats for sure but it was clear that the deaths would continue until she was weakened. The battle between the frost and the blaze was intensifying down here in the belly of the ship. Just beyond the girls stood the closed doors that sealed Kendall and Carlos inside. The three witches whipped out their wands and pointed the mat the iron wall. They connected the tips of their wands and whispered the chant...

 _Water, Air, and Earth, Manifest and give birth. Constellations from the galaxy douse your flames of fallacy. Course through our veins and blow em up like saints._

From the tips of their wands spun a collection of color that hovered upon one spot on the door. It dissolved into it and slowly water came springing out from it. Hole after Hole sprouted and soon the water came washing down. Lucy yelled _Bombada!_ and with brute force the whole wall came crashing down. She slid her wand back in her boot the other two still holding theirs up in defense. Katie stepped forward seeing her brother. "Kenny?" She asked. He bolted forward hugging her, soaking wet. The two kept this embrace for quite sometime as Carlos gathered his thoughts and adjusted to the reality as best as he could. "Where... where is Logan and James?" He asked after a moment of silence. Camille pointed back down the chambers they came from. "James is in the wheel house he and like three other people are trapped by Patrick..." Her bouncy curls shaking with every word. Jo crossed in front of her and rested against the wall. "How the hell did he get on the boat?"

Everyone looked at Kendall. He simply shied away and Carlos hovered in front of him as assurance that it wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's fault it was Masons. "Logan?" Lucy asked. "He is with London..." Katie said as her eyes flickered and before her was projected, from her spheres, the image of the two of them in her room just sitting there. "How is it that you can do that?" Jen asked out of fear. The Knight mother, up until this point had simply gone with the flow. By now she was overwhelmed. "RUN!" Mosbys voice came from down the ally. It was unclear what was chasing him but whatever it was it was in the water. "Mermaids." Kendall whispered. Jen was pulled underneath the water. She fought and she screamed but they tore at her flesh and drowned her. Mosby raced by them going further into the Chambers but coming face to face with the second wall. "I dont know if we should open that." Carlos spoke cautiously. Jo eyed him for a moment before whipping out her wand and raising it high above her head at the next floor above. She blasted a whole through the metal and down fell Austin and Sam. "Cody!" Austin looked up crying out. The martin boy jumped down and got really close to the Moon boy. Sam peeped her head through the massive hole. "Hi guys!" She dissapeared and returned with a rope. "Can you believe this was just in the wall..." She smirked. Carlos looked up with a grin. "You would be surprised as to whats hiding in the walls..." He grazed the gun beneath his belt with a small smile. No one noticed and they all kind of brushed it off. Chelsea was up there too but further down crouched down looking through a vent. Kendall approached her. They were looking into the Wheel house.

Carlos climbed. Austin, Cody, Lucy, Camille, Katie, Jo screamed as Marion jumped into save her. He was consumed by the massive amount of fish people below the waters and Jo cried out a little as she got a hold of the rope and they pulled her up. Everyone came to watch the show.

Ally was noticed at first by Cody. He pointed to an apparition in the corner and Austin caught on rather quickly. The girl looked angry and she was here to exact her revenge. "My sweet beautiful musician..." Patrick ran a hand along her jaw. From her lips she began to sing a creepy melody. "You better watch out... you better not cry..." The chimes and intense beat coming from the depths of hell. "You better not pout im telling you why..." Her eyes were not her own... They were buttons. As she got close to Max he screamed and she grabbed him by the throat. "Santa clause is coming." She chucked him up against the glass and sank her hand into his stomach. "to town!"

Helen, standing in the room closest to the door shrieked and turned away from the scene. Max took a deep breath and spat blood at the girl but it went right through her and she removed her hand with one of his kidneys. "The first of many." She presented it like a gift to her lord. He took it from her grasp and his eyes went to the vent... "Id love to get my hands on a ginger." Nia and Liv appeared and roared from the pits of their stomachs as they blew through the vents. Helen, the moment the walls came crashing in, took off running. Brady went the opposite direction running into Rico. "My king..." He smiled... "This way quickly." Rico took the dismayed boy and led him to the way he had arrived on the ship. Max was bleeding out on the floor and Patrick came over and began digging in his body more. "Expecto... Patronum!" Justin blasted through the ghost figure his eagle patronus. He lifted his brother into his hands and with little to no hesitation ran... he knew exactly who to take the boy too.

James was thrown over the wheel and lied there unconscious. No one would find him for a while. Chelsea was on the move. The spirits wanted her and she knew that. She needed to get somewhere and fast. The first place she thought of was back to the pantry. Cody held on tightly as his new lover was being dismembered by the ghost of Ally Dawson. She ripped his finger nails off one by one and all Cody could do was watch and cry. Camille appeared with her patronus, an owl. She blasted it right through Ally who immediately dissipated. Writhing in pain, Austin twitched in Codys grasp. "Where are your sons?" Jo asked as she knelt down. Nia fought her curse. She tried so hard to pull away but felt herself being devoured by her curse. She kept chasing Chelsea until an inclination came over her. She had ran past her brother she could feel it in her twin telepathy. She froze and looked around. She spotted a vent and inside it she heard singing. It was her mother. _Deep in the medow, under the willow... a bed of grass... a soft green pillow. Lay down your head... and close your eyes... and when they open the sun will rise..._ She brought herself into the room like water into a sheet. She rested before her brothers body and in the corner of her eye she saw Tess. The two spirits hugged one another. Raven stared wide eyed at the what she saw. Terrified for she had never truly seen a ghost in real life. Though to see her own daughter made her feel insane. She was overcome with a vision. _Its ALIVE! ITS ALIVE Chelsea screamed loudly into the open chambers of a lab. Her white coat shining brightly in the lighting of lamps. Logan stepped up behind her. "A child, conceived on this island... brought to life after years and years of miscarriages." He smiled and the door behind them swung open._ She gasped as she came back to herself. Tess and Nia led Lucy to where they were at. Lucy climbed into the room through the air duct high up and motioned for Raven to catch her. The girls collided with brute force and Lucy rubbed her head. "Hang on..." She staggered for a second before pulling out her wand. "Accio Axe!" She cried. He guitar was soon in her hands and she strummed a melody that eradicated the door wide open and the four of them ran out as the spirits hovered back up and into the walls of the ship.

Baily and Trish came face to face with Raven who carried Booker in her arms, and Levi. Lucy had ran past them and found Ivy and Freddy walking down the main hall with Chloe and Stan. Pushing by them even more so she ran right to the door of London's room seeing Rocky on the ground short circuting. She knelt down right quick and whispered a secret int the girls ear. Rocky rose with a terrifying complexion claiming how she was so sorry and she didn't want to. Lucy hugged her. "I know... Go" She knocked onto the door which swung open with an ease.


	17. The shimmer

Rico froze, He turned to look back at Brady. "Theres something you should know." The waves crashing behind him and the boat still steadily going under. Brady, bent over out of breath eyed the short boy. "They call it the shimmer." He sounded scared. "Whoever goes in... doesn't come out. They have sent drones... cameras..." He just shook his head looking down. "I didn't arrive on this island alone. There were three of us. Jackson went inside... he is the only thing to return but..." He just looked away. Rico knew his mission was to get Brady back to the castle. It was the only thing that would set him free from this cursed land. Pressing the button was the only thing that kept the shimmer at bay.

The two slipped away in the night, vanishing beneath the awning Chelsea busting beyond the pantry of the kitchen and scurrying out onto the deck. She spun around looking for something to do. Anything possible. Justin was there, he held Max who was still bleeding out. He began to cry over the body. Resting on one of the lawn chairs, max coughed out. "I cant go on... im just a *cough* Muggle." He spat blood with his words. Dripping down his jaw, he wiped it away slowly. Looking deep into his older siblings eyes. "Your affliction isn't your fault..." He rested his hand on justins jaw. "I dont hate you because of the way you look at her." Justin continued to sob. Ivy and Chloe appeared around the corner. Booker, Raven, Freddy, Stan, and Levi as well. Chelsea grabbed her son and hugged him tightly. Justin looked up at ivy and pleaded with his eyes for her to do something. She nodded and knelt down. Pressing her hands against Max's wound she shut her eyes and whispered. Behind them the water rose into a high wall again but this time funneled its way onto the deck taking form of max. Justin was pulled out of the way by Ivys arms. She held him close as the water walked forward and knelt down in front of max. The liquid touched the boys blood and became red completely his form thickening. He then pulled max up and began dancing with him. The chimes and wind instruments filling the air. They twirled and the form sank itself into max. The boy crashed to his knees and looked up at the night sky howling. He then ran and leapt over the balcony diving into the water.

Lucy walked into the room that belonged to London. It was dark and a lot longer than she expected. The whole room was lit up with many ultraviolet lights. She felt around until she came to the bed. Logan was there and he was... naked. Lying next to him was London. They were both indisposed. "You guys need to get up... like now." She cried. "Katie wants to kill London." Logan was the first one up and back in his clothes. He looked around. "James is gonna kill you if he finds out." Lucy laughed. "You broke the fucking circle..."She slapped him in the back of the head. He looked at her with a crooked smile. His open shirt revealing his miscles and she ran a hand along it. "Can she not be in our circle." He asked. "I already am..." She laughed. "Ive known Mason far before either of you... as has max... he is one of us too."

"Okay now its just weird." Lucy cut on another black light. London was behind her and she wrapped her arms around the girls caramel flesh. "Come on... join us." She pleaded. Lucy wanted to fight back but why try... She was consumed. That word really bothered her. Consumption wasn't something she liked thinking about. She gave in. They took her body for what it was meant for. The sheets Egyptian, The white carpeted floor glowing in its somber beam, The large old oak nightstand sturdy like the heart of a lion. The sounds of the night coursing through the air the lies, the secrets, the charisma all bubbling to the surface as the steam correlated through the room like a sauna.

Camille and Jo eventually found there way out of the walls of the ship using several curses. Austin and Cody surfaced as well as Sam and she raced to Freddy more than delighted to see that he was okay. Katie came stumbling out looking around like she had been knocked upside the head with a large boulder. In fact she had crashed three floors down. The collision causing her head trauma and a deep form of memory loss... At least thats what camille claimed. When in fact, 'Obliviate' came in handy rather well on the child. She knew nothing of who she was. Staggering to the smoothie bar she looked up at the guy who was sitting there stuttering to herself before asking him for a shamrock shake. He informed her that they didnt have any. "Its december twenty third." He responded. "Right i knew that." She sounded drunk and when she saw that the guy was an officer, she quickly got up and stepped back. Despite not being there he snatched her and pulled her behind the counter. Camille looked over at Jo with a sluggish shrug. Jo gave a sheepish half smile and turned away from her friend telling herself she needed a drink. Raven approached the actress. "Whats the plan? How are we getting off this boat?" Jo looked her dead in the face and said. "I really dont know." She then took a seat in one of the lounge chairs and shut her eyes. Kendall and carlos were still lost down below. Parker, Zuri, and Ravi had found them. Parker looked at his arm about to ask the questions but kendall knelt down pulling the sleeve back over the boys arm and looking him in the eyes. "Listen. i know how badly you want to be the hero... right now you can only do that for you and your friends... this is a lot bigger than even i will ever know." Carlos stood behind them eyeing little Zuri who was swimming by now. The water up to his waist he lifted her over his shoulders and Kendall did the same for Ravi. They made their way out of the ships belly and onto the surface. Parker looked back wiping out his wand and touching the water. "Galacious." It froze over and the ship got heavier but fortunately it blocked the pathways for anymore water to seep through.

* * *

"All right calm down everyone." Boomer paraded around the main lobby of his castle the crowd around him all in the hustle and bustle of the holiday season. "I know that things have been a little odd since the arrival of the thing on the dark side of the island as well as the ship that docked on the east end... however... the season will proceed as planned." He spoke of there yearly celebration of winter and the day of giving." A holiday much like christmas except not tied to a myth or story... it is a simple celebration of people. Everyone either creates, or hunts down, or even goes off island tor retrieve a gift specifically designed for another person. The objective is to simply understand the person whom you are giving to. As the people of the villiage rushed to get all the pretty lights up and put bows everywhere the snow began to fall. Miley walked through the gate and was stopped by the guards. Boomer allowed her through and smiled at her. She hugged him and she and McKayla looked at one another. "finally decide you had better things to do than push a button?" The guard asked. "Yeah." Miley nodded at the girl. McKayla found out long ago that she was on the island and visited the girl often. "Where is Ricco?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked around. "He left... went to the ship."

Lanny came running in through the front door crashing to his knees. "My king... A boy has entered the ship with a force field. Something tells me he has been on this island for a long time." Boomer eyed McKayla. She nodded. "Show me." She said to the short man. He and her alone left the castle. Boomer took Miley up stairs and showed her a room. "These are your sleeping quarters." It was more than she could've hoped for. Brilliant and filled with shiny objects that she had no care for. Hair was set up on manican heads all alone the vanity wall. She found a nice long curly red one. She chose it to wear first. "How do i look?" She asked. "Spectacular." He bare his pearly whites.

McKayla gripped her sword watching Lanny who walked rather curiously in front of him. He was shaking and she hoped he did not suspect. Though even if he did she didn't have a choice. What Boomer did was... more than wrong. Keeping them there was against his rights as a king. If Lanny let slip there information they would crown him king. That was an even bigger mistake. She had to deal with him. "Hey." He jumped at the sound of her voice and looked back at her. "We cant go that way..." She spoke like it was in code. "We need to make a plan of attack... go around." She began walking off in another direction and he followed her. She came to a large rock that glowed in the moonlight. Just beyond it was the dark-side. They saw the magistical lighting coming from the air. It was the shimmer. An array of color that seemed like a fog but was more... translucent. She rested down her machete and approached it. The air filled with music. winds that she so loved to hear. Her ear twitched... She smiled her half crooked smile and reached out a hand. "Are you crazy." Lanny slapped her hand away. She looked at him a little scared. He guided her away from it. He handed her weapon back and she looked at him. He had something in his eye... something less evil than his usual persistence. They had a common enemy now. She wasn't sure she could do this. Then Manzana appeared. Lanny was oblivious. Only she saw him. "One day... ill give you a chance to fix everything you did wrong today." She tilted her head and felt her hands move beyond her own control. She grabbed Lanny by the throat and held him down. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes. At this point all she could think about was why? Why couldn't she stop herself? She raised the blade high above her head and the music shifted into this woe and weary stringed song. She sighed and let out a small gasp and she sank her sword into the rock through his stomach. He cried out. "Please!" She could not hear him. All she could do was stare at the shimmer. "please..." He seeped blood from his lips. She shook horrified by what she had done. "You wont feel like this forever." Masons voice came through Manzanas face. "Why!" She screamed. "Because beyond the shimmer... is my home... and only by enduring the course of events meant to take place on kinKow can we ever get there... The forest of Escantar awaits us." He then slid into the shimmer and dissipated. She looked down at the boy who looked up at her curiously before tilted his head away to die.


	18. The third ressurection

It was time for the hunt. He had a kidney now he needed the rest of the body. A shell would be a nice start. He found James. Asleep in the Wheel house, best if he stays that way but he would need to put the boy on ice. He lifted the boy in his arms and entered the hall. Everything was dark and ominous. The boat reeked of death. Bodies lie everywhere. He came face to face with the Hanna drone. "you're so close to being real sweet heart... cant you taste it?" He smiled. She laughed taking the body from him. "There is a soul in me... it is just damned..." She took James to the belly of the ship and locked him away. Patrick continued down the hall until he found Bailey standing over the body of one of her twins. She was crying. The other was nowhere to be found. "You know they were fucking right?" Patrick laughed resting against the wall. She gasped standing up and looking at him. "Oh no... there isn't a witch in sight to save you." she looked back at her baby. "Hes dead bitch." Bailey backed away in silence. He got ever so closer to her. " A pure, country raised, fried green tomatoes heart..." His grin had spiders in it. She tripped over a body and hit the ground. "Your boys... they were filthy. just like their father." She shook her head 'no.' He nodded. "Oh yes... he and zack had played together on countless occasions... which isn't nearly as horrific as Justin russos affliction but still... homosexual and incestuous. come on. Thats more than wrong its just... inhuman." He knelt down grabbing her hair and pulling her head back. "This will be quick. i promise." He sank his hand into her mouth past the lips down the throat and deep inside her rib-cage he pulled out her still beating heart. She tasted it just before her last breath escaped her lungs. He smiled looking at the open doorway that led to the balcony. The array of trees before him. "Proud Mason? Im finally doing my own dirty work."

Helen collided with Rocky. "Oh god please dont kill me." Helen begged. "Im not going to..." The dance star promised. She was okay. She had returned to normal. My friend CeeCee have you seen her?" The teen was frantic. 'No' Helen shook her head. "Come on." Said rocky as she pushed aside a few misplaced items, she gasped when she saw spencers decaying head. The entered a room with busted walls and furniture stowed everywhere. ducking in a corner was Geoff. The twin that lived. "Wheres my brother?" He asked. "I need him." Helen hid behind Rocky. "He uh... Hes gone... im sorry." Rocky had been the one to kill the little boy. The image fresh in her mind. Removing his tongue for the creation of 'ligero' Patrick's fusion. Geoff ducked into one of the holes in the wall. The two girls followed. "Parker built these on his first day here... he has a thing for tunnels." He spoke between his silent sobs. wiping his eyes and pushing ever forward. The doll music around them had her worried. They entered a room where porcelains were everywhere. A giant bed and on it, decaying was the body of Maddie. "Parker has been working on a Resurrection spell. He figured one out but it takes a lot of sacrifice." Geoff allowed them to look at her. Many of her organs had been removed and resting on the counter nearby in a jar was a liver. Labled 'Parker'. "He refuses to kill anyone... he simply waits till they die and harvests what he can. so far he got a bone from Carly, and eyes from Spencer." Resting on the bed next to her. "He is worried tho that he might re create another Hecate. The one that exists already is evil."

"That will be plenty of that..." Patrick was standing in the open hole of the tunnel. The three of them gasped. "Parker is playing with dark magic... a magic he is too young to understand." The spirit came forward and as Helen attempted to run out he snatched her and ripped from her mouth several teeth. She cried out at the pain but kept on running. "I need nine pints of blood... i cant take it from one of you or you can take your chances of survival if you both play." Patrick remembered his fathers obsession with the jigsaw films. the 9 pint trap was his favorite right next to the reverse bear trap. Helen didnt get far before Hanna grabbed her and continued to rip her entire jaw off and bending her bones in ways they should not be able to go. She died but not quickly. It was a terrifying matter. For both Hannah and Helen. Hannah promised that when she was human... her first tears would be for what she had done here today. This was a lot of sacrifice for something she did not understand.

Patrick allowed Rocky to escape, she was hesitant but Geoff insisted. He urged her to go on and Patrick hovered above him. Patrick possesed Geoffs body and had him sit in front of the vanity wall. All of the hair around him he sighed. "This is what you want?" Patrick asked looking around in the car he now drove. "you have strange desires young lad but i am more than willing to bring them to life before you die." He picked up the scizzors and begant ot cut his own hair. The music playing behind him he slipped on one of the wigs and in the mirror he disected his face. "You feel no pain." He assured as he opened the flesh and sewed together a beautiful master piece. Then with one last flick of his wrist he left the boys body watching as blood drained from Geoffs wrist into the jar down below. He knelt down connecting the I. V. from Maddies body to a bag. He stayed down here for another twenty minutes gathering this precious material. He then rested the body on the bed next to the girl and together they looked like sisters. Here forever in there souls premis. Maddies soul peered into the room in silence watching this hole monstrocity take place. As Patrick left she walked over to Geoffs body and crouched down. "Im so sorry." Duncan came into the room in his spirit form. Geoffs apparition rose from his body as the beautiful girl he always wanted to be. The two of them saw each other. "Dont look at me..." Geoff cried "you'll hate it" He hid from his twin but Duncan found him and placed a hand on his brothers jaw. "No... you're perfect."

* * *

Patrick's curse was almost complete. He had Parkers Liver, Balieys heart, James body, Maxs kidney, Geoffs blood, and Helens teeth... all that was left... was the brain. Who to take it from was the question. He needed someone brilliant, someone exciting, and most importantly someone diverse... he wanted a child. To never lose that sense of imagination his brother was gifted with. He pondered for a moment of which of the remaining victims would work the best... Then it hit him. Ravi. He needed to slay the Indian.

Everyone was gathered on deck. They waited in the cold. As the boat began getting rocky and the waves were crashing harder and harder. The bodys had piled up. The smell was horrific. Chelsea assisted Cody and Austin in dumping the bodys over board. There was nothing else that could be done. Lucy and Logan had made it to the nose by now. London however had gone missing. Dez, thanks to something online, was administering last rights to the fallen. Trish watched him with a look that said 'what the hell are you doing.' But he was honestly more serious about this than he had ever been in his entire life. Justin had gathered Parker, Zuri, Ravi, levi, Booker, and chloe all together with Ivy. Raven was feeling a feeling. A special feeling, one she knew all too well. As she watched Sam and Freddy lift Carly into their arms and tote her over board she felt her heart sink. This was it... They were all going to die on this stupid boat. Most of the spirits had left the ship. ascending or descending to wherever they needed to go. Some stayed but as of right now they were all hidden. Hidden from Patrick in fear that they would use them to kill more of them.

He did not... he showed himself. "I make a deal... ill have my drones leave you alone and ill even give these two back. He shoved Rocky and CeeCee forward. in exchange for the Indian boy. He completes my task and everyone can get onto the island and off this God forsaken ship." He had no emotion to his face. No life in his posture. Yet somehow managed to keep his physical form. Ravi stepped forward. He knelt down. "Do what you will..." Zuri cried out as justin picked her up and kept her close. "Shhh." He told her. "Ravi stop!" Justin walked away with her. From the Stair case Rocky and Cee Cee came running down. Ravi trudged up the stairs a grim look on his face. He took the hand of his assailant and Patrick rose them both into the air. "Everyone must witness... the final piece. Bring forth The diamond!"


End file.
